Music for the Soul
by katherine eve
Summary: An untold 1st season tale where Angel and Doyle take on a mission that leads back to Sunnydale and into Angel's past.
1. Default Chapter

Title:Music for the Soul  
Author: Katherine Eve  
Characters: Angel, Doyle, Cordy, and a few creations of my own.  
Rating: PG  
Summary: The beginning mission back to Sunnydale for Angel and Doyle.  
Genre: Lots of mystery and some action, not a whole lotta sex (sorry).  
Note: My first story! I hope everyone enjoys it.!!   
  
  
Chapter I  
  
"So, what did you think?" Doyle asked as he stretched his arms up over his head after being cramped up in the theatre for two hours.  
  
"It wasn't bad," Angel flatly replied as they walked out the doors to the empty streets.  
  
"Wasn't bad? Well, you at least gotta admit it was better than sitting in the dark reading a book back at the office. Angel, you need to take advantage of the technology now days," Doyle lectured in his thick Irish brogue.  
  
"What do you want me to say? I just don't find movies that exciting."  
  
Doyle sighed and smiled a bit. "That's right. You like the cold, hard, reality of the world. Why would you ever want to escape that?" His voice was as sarcastic as usual. "I just don't get it. You've been around for two and a half centuries. Don't you ever get bored with the real world from time to time?"  
  
"It's not about being bored."  
  
"Aah. I know. It's about not letting yourself have any fun. Look. You did some terrible things in your past, but you're making up for them now. There's no reason why you can't treat yourself to a movie or a sports event or something. There's no reason to keep torturing yourself."   
  
Doyle knew he should have changed the subject awhile ago, but he had kept talking anyway. He knew it hurt Angel when he brought up the past. But it was an issue that needed to be addressed.   
  
They turned the corner and walked a few blocks in silence. Angel's face was as emotionless as usual, but Doyle knew the vampire was deep in thought. Doyle understood Angel's logic. He just didn't agree with Angel's logic. It wasn't Angel who had terrorized and slaughtered hundreds of innocent people. It was not the same guy who was walking next to Doyle who had been the monster.   
  
Doyle preferred to think of it as split personalities. *Angel* was his brooding friend who had an overwhelming urge to help and give hope to those who had none. *Angelus* was the soulless beast that had inhabited Angel's lifeless body for a time and used it for evil purposes. They weren't the same. The only thing the two had in common was the identical carcass Doyle now found himself talking to.   
  
"I know you don't want to talk about it anymore," Doyle continued as they entered the building, "but there are things that need to be said." He paused as he organized his thoughts. "You're a good guy, Angel." He hoped his friend would turn and look him in the eye, but Angel's gaze stayed frozen forward as they stood just inside the doorway. "You're trying to redeem the mistakes that *you* didn't make. You know that as well as I do. It was your body. That's all. Not your soul. You were an instrument of evil."  
  
Angel finally turned and looked Doyle in the eye. "Even if that were true, does that mean I should stop doing what I'm doing? Why are you here, Doyle? Why are you doing good? You're not after redemption. It's not a question of trying to make-up for past mistakes. If that were the only reason people were trying to do good in this world, it would be a lot worse than it is now."  
  
"Oh, I've made my fair share of mistakes I'm trying to make-up for. But I'm not letting that keep me from having a good time. *Doing* good doesn't require giving up all the good things in life. You can still help people without making yourself miserable."  
  
Angel shook his head. "I just don't feel like I deserve to have fun. The number of people I've helped doesn't compare to the number I've hurt."  
  
"Don't think of it as something you deserve or don't deserve. Enjoying life isn't a privilege. It's a right."  
  
"So, how was the movie?" Cordiella's voice was sunny and pleasant as always as the two demons walked into the office.  
  
"It was good. Good plot, good dialogue. The acting was nothing compared to you, though," Doyle commented.  
  
"Well, of course not. Speaking of which, I have another audition tomorrow. It's a great role about a severely distraught woman in New York being torn apart by two men. Well, that's what it said on the audition sheet."  
  
"Oh, so it's another soup commercial." Only Doyle snickered at his own joke.  
  
"I guess I could never expect an unemotional alcoholic like you to see the true art behind the acting business," Cordiella playfully snapped.  
  
"Hey, I found that tampon commercial you did extremely touching," Doyle giggled as he pulled up a chair. "In fact..."   
  
Angel, having been solely a spectator in his friends' insult-fest, cautiously moved toward Doyle who was now bent over in his chair violently gripping his head. "Doyle?" Angel's voice was concerned.  
  
Abruptly, Doyle jumped up and sent the chair flying across the room. "Cordy, get a pencil and paper," Angel instructed. The Irishmen, his hand still plastered firmly to his eye, slammed into the back wall and fell sprawling to the ground.   
  
Cordiella scampered to the desk and returned to Angel, now bending over Doyle, with a pencil and a pad of paper. A few seconds passed before Doyle relaxed his hand and let it fall to the floor. Blinking his eyes to clear his blurred vision, he glanced up to see the faces of his anxious companions staring intensely at him.  
  
"What did you see?" Angel asked as he took the paper and pencil and handed it to Doyle. Doyle grabbed both and frantically began scribbling down words and images on the pad. He handed it back to Angel, rested his head on the back wall, and let out long sigh.  
  
"A dance club. Surprise, surprise. Oh, and a girl. Have we ever helped someone who wasn't a girl? The-Powers-That-Be really narrow down the innocent we're supposed to help, don't they," Cordiella remarked.   
  
"Cordiella..." Angel pointed at the last word Doyle had scribbled on the paper.  
  
"Bronze?" she questioned.  
  
Doyle blinked a few more times and lifted his head to look at his coworkers. "Yeah. A sign on the outside of a building. I'm guessing it's the name of the club."  
  
Angel and Cordiella locked eyes of amazement across the sprawled-out body of Doyle.  
  
"Did I miss something?" Doyle asked as he forced himself to stand. "What's going on, guys?"  
  
"Looks like you're going to pay Sunnydale a visit," Cordiella shrugged.  
  
***  
  
"Look, I know you want to see your old neighborhood, but you are not coming along," Angel laid down the law as he stuffed a bag full of all-black clothes for the trip. "Besides. We need you here to take care of any business."  
  
Cordiella sighed as she furiously followed her boss around his apartment. "In case you haven't noticed, that phone in the office rings about once every week and even then, it turns out to be a wrong number. And I know he needs some work on his people skills, but I think Doyle can handle any customers that come while we're gone."  
  
"I hate to bust your bubble, princess, but I won't be around to impress you with my suave social skills." Angel swung around from his closet to see Doyle's figure standing in the doorway with a bag in one hand and a six pack in the other.  
  
"No. Neither of you are coming with me," Angel stated impatiently.  
  
"Why not? Hey. Who says you have to do all the work by yourself? Come on, it'll be fun. We can have a few beers, exchange life stories, and save the songbird in distress," Doyle pleaded.  
  
Angel stepped away from his packing once more and stared at Doyle. "Songbird?"  
  
"Oh. Didn't I mention that? Sorry. The flashes come so quickly its hard to write everything down. You'd think I'd be better with all the practice I get..."  
  
"Doyle. What do you mean 'songbird'?" Angel asked again.  
  
"Well, the girl at that club, the Bronze. She was on stage singing. I didn't hear anything, but she was in front of the microphone. She looked like she had a nice voice."  
  
"Any other details you left out?" Angel inquired, taking a step closer to Doyle.  
  
The half-breed paused a moment and tried to envision what he had seen the day before. "No. Just the girl, the Bronze, and the cross."  
  
"What cross?" Angel asked impatiently.  
  
"Oops. I swear, I'm normally more accurate than this," he nervously replied as Angel and Cordiella angrily stared at him. He could feel the beads of sweat dripping down the back of his neck and decided to continue. "It was a necklace. A bright silver one. Around someone's neck. Probably the girl's. That would be my guess."  
  
"Well, that'll be helpful," Angel said and he grabbed his fully packed bag and a cooler sitting by the refrigerator. Doyle stared after him as Angel walked past him and headed up the stairs.  
  
"Hey, wait a second there, Angel. Where do you think you're going without me?" Doyle hurried to the stairs to meet him. "Just how are you supposed to recognized this girl without my help. I'm the only one whose seen her. And what about the life stories? Now's your chance to hear mine. Hey, it was your idea in the first place. Remember?"  
  
"Angel's should probably take up the entire trip there and back. Yours, I'm guessing, will last about as long as that six pack you're carrying, which is to say, not long," Cordy commented.  
  
Doyle gave a slight smile and a laugh. "If you only knew," He turned his attention back to Angel after taking amusement in the confusion on the girl's face. "Come on, man. I've done everything except get down on my knees and beg."  
  
The vampire groaned as he stared at Doyle's pathetic expression. Angel knew he had asked for it earlier in their friendship. He had been the one to bring up the subject of Doyle's life story. There was no getting out.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Music for the Soul: Part II  
Author: Katherine Eve  
Characters: Angel, Doyle (sorry, no Buffy despite being in Sunnydale)  
Disclaimer: I'm not clever enough to come up with Angel, and certainly not Doyle, that was all Joss Whedon. If only my creations were as great.  
Summary: Doyle and Angel bonding. Lots of hopefully giggle-worthy one-liners, and the set-up for the mysterious mystery!!  
Note: Thanks for the feedback on part 1. I wasn't expecting very much, so any time I get a little feedback it is a very pleasant surprise.   
  
Chapter 2  
  
The moon was high as Angel and Doyle packed their few belongings into the back seat of the vampire's car.   
  
"I'm guessing since this is a convertible and you can't blacken the windows, we'll be traveling mostly at night. Right?" Doyle asked. He waited a moment for Angel's reply. When none came he concluded, "I'll take your ignoring my question as a 'yes.'"  
  
"I wasn't ignoring your question," Angel defended himself as he climbed into the driver's seat of the car. "It just sounded like a rhetorical question. I didn't think it required an answer."  
  
Doyle pulled the passenger side door shut and turned to his friend. "I was just trying to make conversation."  
  
The key turned and the car started up, ready for the long drive ahead of them. "Making conversation isn't a necessity. If there's nothing to say, why fill up the silence with meaningless talk?"  
  
"So I'm scared of silence. Sue me."  
  
Doyle began shifting uneasily in his seat as a wave of silence came over the two. After a moment he commented, "Well, this should be an interesting trip. For starters, I'll just put the beer in the cooler."  
  
A slight smile spread across Angel's face as Doyle twisted around to open the cooler in the back seat. The smile grew wider as a high-pitched shriek came from Doyle's mouth.  
  
"Angel! You could have warned me!" Doyle groaned as he situated himself back in his seat still holding the beer.   
  
"What else did you expect to find in a vampire's cooler?"   
  
"I'm just not used to it, that's all. Most people put sandwiches and pop in their coolers. Not big bags of blood!" Another moan and a small giggle came from Doyle who rested his head on the back of the seat. After a few deep breaths to calm himself Doyle changed the subject.   
  
"So. Why don't you go first? Oh. If you don't mind, could you leave out the hundred years you were tortured in Hell? I know its a long drive to Sunnydale, but add that in and we could have time to drive to Vancouver."  
  
Keeping his focus fixed on the black highway that stretched out in front of him, Angel answered, "You don't need to hear *my* life story. You already know the whole thing. You told it to me yourself the first day I came to LA. Remember?"  
  
"I know. I just thought hearing it from your point of view would be more interesting. But I won't push. I know you don't like talking about it."  
  
"You're right, I don't. So why don't you tell me yours instead."  
  
Doyle stumbled on his words as he spoke. He wasn't quite sure how to respond. "I think you pretty much know mine. You know, its the same old half-demon, half-human story. Live the first twenty years like a normal person, find out you have demonic powers, get divorced, and then devote your life to doing good by using the mind-splitting vision you get from the-powers-that-be. Not much to talk about. Really."  
  
"Just the reasons you decided to do good. What did you do that was so horrible that you're making up for?" Angel pushed.  
  
"Oh, nothing major. A few debts here, a few bets gone bad there. Nothing compared to you..." Doyle cut himself off quickly before he went any further. He always caught himself slipping and saying something he knew would hurt Angel. He was constantly bringing up the past. "I'm sorry, man. I just..."  
  
"Don't apologize," Angel interrupted. "You didn't live through it. You don't take the past as seriously as I do. But you're right. Whatever you did, it doesn't compare to anything I've done."  
  
The silence that enveloped the two practically strangled Doyle. He could almost feel it wrapping around him and cutting off his flow of air, but he knew it was his fault. He had said something wrong and the conversation had gone as dead as the vampire sitting next to him. He wanted to say something to shatter the silence, but he could tell Angel was deep in thought. It seemed like Angel was always deep in thought. So many memories and emotions filled Angel's head, yet he remained speechless most of the time.   
  
Doyle often found himself wondering what was going on inside his friend's mind but always came to the same conclusion. He would never know. It was unlikely that Angel would ever willingly speak his mind and it was impossible for Doyle to put himself in Angel's shoes. To get inside his mind. Doyle kept telling himself he had to accept the fact that Angel was a secretive man with issues that would never be resolved.   
  
The coast paralleling the highway had almost vanished from view in the black night. Doyle kept silent against his will. This was not how he had wanted the trip to go. He kept himself busy by playing road games in his head. He had tried playing slug-bug earlier, but he had seen an average of about two cars every hour and few had been bugs. Plus, it wasn't fun if you didn't slug somebody when you saw one, and he figured Angel wouldn't take well to being punched in the arm.   
  
Doyle couldn't keep himself from jumping from shock as Angel's voice was the one to break the streak of silent hours. "What else can you tell me about this girl you saw?"  
  
After taking a second to collect his scattered thoughts, Doyle answered, "I can't remember much. Like I said, the flashes are short."  
  
"Well, what did she look like?" Angel pushed.  
  
Doyle turned and looked at Angel with a curious expression. "Why are you so anxious to know? You've never been this eager about a case before."  
  
Angel deviated his attention away from the empty highway for a split second. "Just trying to make conversation," he smiled at Doyle.  
  
Happy to see that his friend's sense of humor was showing some signs of development, Doyle chimed in excitedly. "Well, in that case, how about joining in on my one-man game of 'I Spy' I've been playing in my head. I know its not the best form of entertainment, but it passes the time. It's also much more interesting when you're playing against somebody else."  
  
Doyle finally relaxed back in his seat as the conversation took off. This was what he had wanted all along. To get Angel out of his shell for once. He always felt like their relationship consisted of being boss and employee. Doyle wanted to have a friend rather than an employer.   
  
Angel, on the other hand, struggled with every word he spoke. He could clearly see that Doyle was enjoying himself now that the two were talking. The only problem was, Angel had become extremely uncomfortable. The words flowed from Doyle's mouth with ease. He didn't even need to think about what he was going to say next. Doyle had always tried to convince Angel that the two of them had so much in common. Both were half-demon, half-human. Both were trying to make-up for past mistakes. Their background was similar, but their personalities were extremely different.  
  
Doyle paused in mid sentence and let out a sigh. "You're not really enjoying this at all, are you?" Before he let Angel reply, he went on. "Its okay. I can tell. You're comfortable with silence. You're not a talker. I just thought you could talk to *me*. I thought we could be friends."  
  
"Of course we're friends, Doyle. We're just different. You like to talk. Its easy for you."  
Angel knew, despite his explanation, Doyle's feelings had been hurt. "I've got an idea. How about you talk, and I listen. Who says a conversation has to consist of two people?"  
  
At first, the suggestion sounded ridiculous. After thinking about it a moment, however, Doyle did see the logic. "If you have anything you want to say, you'll say it. Right?" Doyle smiled as Angel nodded his head. "Well, then. Just chime in when you feel like it."  
  
This time, both relaxed back in their seats as the car sped toward Sunnydale.  
  
  
  
Chapter III  
  
Memories overflowed Angel's head as he guided the car down the familiar streets of Sunnydale. The remains of the high school were in the process of being removed when the car sailed silently along the street where it used to stand.   
  
"So that must be the work of the slayer," Doyle commented as he stared in disbelief at what remained of the charred building. "I know I shouldn't bring up the subject, but you're not planning on running into any old girlfriends, are you? 'Cause I hear, one in particular has an interesting effect on you when you get together."  
  
"This has nothing to do with Buffy," Angel sharply replied.   
  
The car turned a corner and continued passed an unending graveyard.   
  
"Yikes. Now that's a whole lot of dead people. And I thought the mortality rate in Los Angeles was high." Doyle again stared in disbelief. "I've heard holding your breath while driving passed a graveyard is good luck, but in this case, I think you'll end up dying of suffocation before you get a chance to enjoy any sort of luck."  
  
The sun began to threaten in the sky as morning approached. Angel pushed on the brakes as the car rolled toward an old, desolate mansion, barely visible through the thickness of trees. Doyle let out a groan as Angel opened the car door and got out.  
  
"Don't tell me this is where we're staying? Didn't you bring money for a motel or something?"  
  
"You were the one who wanted to come, remember? I realize the old place doesn't compare to your luxurious apartment, but it'll have to do." Angel's rare sarcasm caught Doyle off guard for a moment.  
  
"Hey, I know my place isn't the Drake Hotel of Chicago, but this place is falling apart!"  
  
Angel ignored Doyle's comment and grabbed his bag and cooler out of the back seat.  
  
"All right, it'll do. But if it collapses on us in the middle of the day, don't expect my forgiveness," he complained as he followed Angel into the decreped building. "Hey, Angel. You're not planning on drinking that stuff in front of me, are you?" Doyle's eyes were fixed disgustedly on the cooler swinging by Angel's side.  
  
Doyle stripped off his black leather jacket and drapped it over his arm as he studied the inside of the building they had just entered. "It's a good thing Cordy didn't come. One look at this place and she would have jumped in the car and sped back home." After a pause Doyle turned to Angel with a smile. "Ya know, we've still got that six pack in the car. How 'bout it? A toast to our new home!"  
  
"I didn't think the place was good enough for a toast?"  
  
Doyle shrugged. "All right then. A toast to your successful homecoming."  
  
"You go ahead, just don't keep me up," Angel replied as he situated himself on the cold cement.  
  
"It's always confused me why vamps need to sleep. I mean, you're dead," Doyle bluntly stated.  
  
"Thanks for the reminder." Angel's voice was flat as he closed his eyes.  
  
Doyle continued despite Angel's unwillingness to chat. "If you think about it, we're both demons. A dead guy like yourself shouldn't need sleep. I'm still technically alive, however, so I need it."  
  
"Good. If you're alive and need to sleep, maybe you should try it now." A low growl was now present in the vampire's voice.  
  
Doyle slid down a wall and brought his knees to his chest as he sat. He couldn't bring himself to lie down on the dust-coated floor. In a few moments, the two demons rested comfortably and peacefully slept the day away.  
  
To Be Continued... the intrigue begins!!! 


	3. chpt3

Title: Music for the Soul (Part III)  
Author: Katherine Eve  
Characters: Angel, Doyle  
Disclaimer: The characters of Angel and Doyle aren't my creation, but Joss Whedon's. I only hope I can do them justice.  
Summary: A trip to the Bronze, a pretty and eerily talented girl... and suspicion!!  
Note: I'm so excited when I open my e-mail and hear comments from people. I'm so happy!!   
  
Music for the Soul (Part III)  
  
A mournful cry broke from Angel's lips as he shot up from the floor. He blinked a few times and turned his head to find Doyle staring blankly at him. Angel leaned his head back and stared at the ceiling a moment before lying back down.  
  
Only the faint glare of the setting sun remained outside. The tranquil darkness slowly overthrew the light surrounding the mansion. Angel knew it was time to take to the streets of his former city.  
  
"Come on, man. It's hero time." Doyle's voice echoed across the room. He decided quickly not to ask about whatever nightmare had forced Angel to call out.   
  
Angel seemed to ignore Doyle's pep talk as he continued to stare at the ceiling.   
  
Doyle sighed and slid his arms back into his jacket sleeves. He took a few steps toward Angel and tried again.   
  
"Look, man. I know we're in 'Slayertown,' but you can't let that make you more brooding than you normally are. We need to get going." He could tell he was beginning to get through to Angel. Doyle could also tell he had hit on something he shouldn't have and decided to push no further.   
  
Doyle waited until Angel had pulled himself off the floor and smoothed out his clothes. Without saying a word Angel glided passed Doyle and headed for the door. Doyle followed, regretting his "words of motivation." He still needed to learn when to let things be and keep his mouth shut.   
  
Angel's eyes stayed shackled to the road as he maneuvered the car down the streets of Sunnydale. He tried his hardest not to let his attention deviate to any of his surroundings, for each block he passed could spark any number of memories. There was no time to reminisce about the good ones or regret the bad. He was in Sunnydale for one reason and one reason only.   
  
The car pulled into one of the few remaining parking spaces at the Bronze.   
  
"Is it just me or do we seem a little out of place here?" Doyle asked as he stared at all the passing teenagers.   
  
"I'm a 250 year old vampire. I feel out of place wherever I go," Angel answered. He slammed the car door shut. The two demons could all ready hear the muffled bass blasting from inside the building before they reached the doors. Angel grabbed the knob and swung open the door to reveal the densely packed dance club.  
  
"So, who are we looking for?" Angel asked as he forced his way to the bar.   
  
"I'll know her when I see her. I never forget a face," Doyle replied. "Hey. How 'bout a beer?" he shouted to the bartender while flashing an ID. Angel rolled his eyes at the Irishmen who grinned as the frothy liquid overflowed the glass passed to him. "What? I might as well enjoy myself while I'm here."  
  
The youthful crowd whistled and clapped as the mediocre band on stage brought their set to a close. After bowing and waving to the crowd, the musicians began to unplug and clear the stage for the next performer. Angel turned his attention back to Doyle.  
  
"So this is where Cordy and the slayer used to hang, huh? It ain't bad. Pool tables, dance floor. Not that you're really the dancing type," Doyle smiled as he glanced around the place. "I can see why they liked it here. The music leaves something to be desired, though."  
  
Within a few minutes, the tuneless music booming from the sound system died away to welcome the next performer to the stage.   
  
"Oh. I want to apologize for what I said earlier. You know. At the mansion. I didn't mean to push. I know I shouldn't bring up the Slayer anymore. It was hard for you to come here, and I should just..." Doyle broke off as he realized Angel's attention was directed elsewhere. Doyle followed his gaze to the stage across the club. A young redhead bowed slightly to the room and picked up her guitar. She centered herself on stage in front of the microphone and heaved a deep sigh.  
  
"Hey. Hey, Angel, that's her!" Doyle exclaimed. "That's the girl."  
  
Angel paid little heed to Doyle's outburst. The vampire rose slowly from his seat by the bar and took a few steps forward. The girl on stage stretched her head from side to side, cracking her neck. She took a pic in her right hand and let a chord soar from the guitar as she gently swept down the strings.   
  
The girl's lips began to move, but the sound that came out did not seem to come from her. Doyle could not believe the voice he heard spreading through the club belonged to the young singer he saw on stage. She couldn't be more than nineteen, yet her passion and emotion captured the soul of every body standing in the room.   
  
The music she played was not the thumping bass that had been blasting earlier. Instead, the notes she plucked from the acoustic guitar were melodic and soft. Her voice was powerful, but sweet, and had a mournful tone to it.   
  
"I thought you had opened my eyes to the light  
Instead you wrapped me in a dark cloak  
Away from the rest of the world  
And now I can't find my way back..."  
  
It was obvious she was a favorite at the club. The dance floor had emptied, but every eye was fastened on her. Every ear was tuned to the unearthly melody that enveloped the Bronze.   
  
"I've turned to the skies  
To calm the crashing of the wave  
Yet I still always crave  
Crave to be by your side again..."  
  
When the song ended, an eruption of applause came from the crowd of teenagers. Doyle brought himself to his feet and stood by Angel. As the hollering from the crowd continued, the singer bowed and gave her thanks, put down her guitar and situated herself on the piano bench a few yards away. After adjusting the microphone resting on the piano to her desired position, her fingers began to dance across the black and white keys.   
  
She let her head fall back until she was staring at the ceiling. Her eyes closed and her hands seemed to have a mind of their own. The haunting melody that rose from the black box stiffened the hairs of Doyle's back and arms. When she brought her head back to the microphone, Doyle did not understand the meaning of the lyrics but was touched by them nonetheless.  
  
"I always wear the cross  
And it weighs heavy on my neck  
It's a deep ocean to swim across  
I can taste the salt as I sink deeper   
And deeper..."   
  
Song after song came, but the audience never let its attention slip. At the end of an hour, she gave one last bow to the crowd and whispered "thank you" graciously into the microphone. The applause upheld until the singer had snapped her guitar case closed and disappeared off stage.   
  
As soon as Doyle regained his senses, he sat back at the bar and pushed aside the now-stale beer. "Well, that was interesting. What would ever want to do harm to a girl like that?"  
  
"We should go," Angel abruptly stated. Without hesitation, Doyle jumped up and headed toward the exit. He didn't know the reason for his bosses' sudden urge to leave, but Doyle had learned not to ask questions. The music had obviously penetrated Angel's secluded emotions. He was feeling something. Doyle couldn't comprehend what he had heard in that club, but he knew there was something enigmatic behind the lamenting lyrics and eerie melodies. Something spiritual.   
  
The night air beat intensely against Doyle's face as Angel's car darted back to the mansion. Threatening clouds converged in the black sky and masked the twinkling of the stars above. Angel's mouth had not moved, but the thoughts were burning underneath his frozen exterior.   
  
"Penny for your thoughts?" Doyle couldn't contain himself any longer. He had to know what the deal was.  
  
Angel did not answer quickly. "Just thinking the same thing you were. Why would anyone want to harm a girl like that?"  
  
"Well, we just won't let them." Doyle vaulted himself over the car door of the convertible as Angel yanked up on the emergency brake. The only sound were the clicks from their shoes echoing off the walls as they reentered the mansion.   
  
Their first night on the case had been a short and rather uninvolved investigation. Doyle was new in the business, but he knew the vamp-detective had to move more rapidly than this. They needed to act quickly and find out who this girl was. A name was never mentioned during her set. She had dashed off stage as quickly and unannounced as she had appeared. Doyle had to follow Angel's methods, however, even if he didn't agree with them. With a mix of the melodies the girl had composed still flooding his mind, Doyle collapsed on the floor.  
  
Moonlight was still streaming in through the crevices of the walls when Doyle's eyes opened. He awoke to find himself *alone* in the drafty place. Of course. Why would Angel have slept during the night, anyway? Well, he was off detecting without his partner again. Doyle snorted to himself. "Just use me as your dog following a scent. Once I lead you to her, good bye Doyle! No need for me to be here anymore," he thought. What was going on? Angel had gone behind his back before, but this was different. Angel was keeping something from him. Something about his past.  
  
To Be Continued...with flashback =) 


	4. chpt4

Title: Music for the Soul: Part IV  
Author: Katherine Eve  
Summary: Okay, no flashbacks yet. Danger is looming closer, but our heroes are having their own personal problems.  
Characters: Angel, Doyle, Eve, a couple of bartenders (sorry, there is no Buffy)  
Disclaimer: Angel and Doyle are not my creations, but the other (probably less interesting) characters are all mine.  
Note: My box is always open, and I'm always listening to comments. Thanks for the feedback (it makes my day!!)  
  
Chapter IV  
  
With bare shoulders victim to the violent winds and rain that pelted down upon the earth, the girl paced silently through the shadows, clutching her guitar case with her slippery fingers. Aware of her stalker, she maintained her present course toward home. It was early morning, but the sun was blotted out by the turbulent storm that blanketed the sky. She seemed, however, to be in no hurry to escape the raging tempest.  
  
On the roof tops of the buildings lining the street, the girl's stalker studied her intimately. Silently moving from roof to roof, the stalker kept a watchful eye on the musician, never loosing sight of her through the density of the rain.   
  
As the girl rounded a corner and entered a large apartment building, the stalker descended from above. Following the girl through the doors of the building, the stalker kept a good distance behind her. She reached her final destination and unlocked the door to her apartment on the third floor. Making a note of her address, the stalker continued past her door and to the nearest elevator. After reaching the ground floor, the stalker flung open the building's doors and proceeded onward back into the rain.  
  
***  
  
The late-morning sun finally began to struggle free of the passing clouds when Angel closed the mansion door behind him.  
  
"Cutting it a little close there aren't you, Angel?" Doyle stepped out from the shadows covering the floor. "Where'd you disappear off to?"   
  
Angel shrugged slightly. "I couldn't sleep, so I figured I'd take a walk."  
  
"Oh, just a walk? Well, that's funny 'cause it seemed to me like you were out doing a little solo Angel stalking. You know. Without me." Doyle's voice was as cold as the accusation .  
  
Angel rolled his eyes and began to strip off his rain-drenched coat. "Doyle, don't be ridiculous. I just have a hard time sleeping during the night, that's all. And even if I was investigating without you, I have a right to. You're my employee, not my partner. Remember? I give the orders and you follow them. That's how a boss/employee relationship works."  
  
"Oh. Then I'm sorry, man, 'cause for a minute there I thought we were working together on this thing, but I guess I must have misunderstood." In frustration, Doyle stormed past Angel and forced open the doors. Angel staggered a few quick paces to the left as the sunlight streamed into the mansion. He swung around in time to see Doyle's figure vanish into the blinding light where Angel could not follow.   
  
***  
  
What was wrong with that crazy vampire, anyway? First he had snuck out during the night, and then denied he had gone behind Doyle's back! Further more, he shoved the boss/employee relationship in Doyle's face. What had happened to being friends? What had happened to the vampire Doyle thought he knew? Angel had never been the friendliest of heroes in the world, but he had never been mean. Something was eating away at him.   
  
All these thoughts tumbled through Doyle's head as he meandered the streets of Sunnydale. He knew he had overreacted and handled the situation badly. It was unfair of him to have walked out when he knew Angel couldn't follow. It was up to Doyle to go back and fix things. The trouble was, Doyle didn't know if he really wanted to.  
  
As he pondered his future, Doyle turned into the nearest bar. It was early in the morning and the real drinkers were still in their beds with hangovers, so the place was almost empty. The bartender glanced up at Doyle as the half-demon entered the bar. Doyle plopped himself down on a bar stool and politely asked for a beer. Normally he was glad to see an overflowing pilsner, but it just didn't seem to capture his appetite.  
  
After a moment of silence as Doyle stared longingly into his glass, he shot a quick look at the bartender. "Well, aren't you gonna ask me if I want to talk about it?" he half pleaded, half-asked. "I've been trying my best to look all mopey over here and you haven't said a word. Isn't it your job to do the whole talking thing? Come on, man. It's not like you're busy or anything."  
  
"Sorry, lad. It may be like that on television, but most people get upset when I try to poke into their personal lives. I figured you were the same. But, like you said. No one's here, so why don't you pour it out. I can listen for awhile. I'll warn you though, I'm not real good at this sort of thing." The bartender finished wiping off the counter and awaited Doyle's life story.  
  
"Well, then. It's pretty simple, really. Just a little misunderstanding between friends is all. Well, I'm not really sure if we're even friends anymore. You see, he's actually my boss and..."  
  
"Stop right there, my good fellow. I may not know a whole lot about the real world, but there is one thing that I can say for sure. If he's your boss, he's not your friend. The world just doesn't work like that. You can't take orders from a guy at the office and then go to his house for a friendly game of pool or whatever. If that's your problem, you've got to learn how the relationship works. I'm sorry, but you've got to make a choice. He can be your friend or he can be your boss. He can't be both," the bartender firmly stated.  
  
Doyle sighed and pushed his beer aside. A nice talk with the bartender was supposed to make him feel better. Now he felt worse than when he had come in. "You know something. You're right," Doyle said as he looked up from the counter. "You're not very good at this sort of thing."  
  
The bartender shrugged in confusion as Doyle stood up and slowly paced out of the bar. "I thought it was pretty good advice," he muttered to himself as he resumed wiping his counters.  
  
  
***  
  
Angel had patiently waited the day away. The storm still clung to the skies, but didn't block out the sun enough for him to go looking for Doyle. Angel knew Doyle had been upset, but he couldn't figure out why. Why would Doyle have stormed out over Angel taking a walk? Where had Doyle gotten the idea that Angel would betray him like that? This case was hard enough as it was without a tiff between friends.   
  
Doyle had not returned when night fell. Without hesitation, Angel grabbed his now-dry trench coat, slipped it over his broad shoulders and stealthily moved out the door. He had already made his decision not to wait for Doyle any longer. Angel knew there was no time for that sort of nonsense.   
  
The vampire was relieved when he saw the car still resting outside the mansion. At least Doyle hadn't taken it when he had left. Angel opened the door and sunk back into the leather driver seat. Calmly, he closed his eyes and blocked out all thoughts of his angered friend. He needed to be focused on the case, on that girl. Not on a personal relationship. Angel opened his eyes and turned the key in the ignition. With Doyle out of his head, he was ready for all the night had to offer.  
  
At the Bronze, the party had started when the sun had gone down. Anyone who was anyone at Sunnydale High stood gossiping with friends or shaking on the dance floor. Anyone who *wanted* to be somebody at Sunnydale High had casually been forced off to a dark corner and condemned to sit alone. Each had glued a smile to their face, trying to look as though they were enjoying watching those they hated most dancing at the foot of the stage. Angel ignored all, both popular and rejected, as he made his way to the bartender standing behind the counter in the center of the room.   
  
"That girl who performed here last night. Who is she?" Angel forcefully questioned. Only a few months ago it had been so hard for the vampire to talk to anyone. Angel remembered the first time he had met Doyle and was forced to strike up a conversation at a coffee shop with a girl he had never met before. That had almost turned into a disaster. After becoming a detective, however, Angel found he could now confidently question anyone he needed to.   
  
"A little pushy there, aren't you?" the bartender replied. A sense of dread entered the man as he stared directly into the rock-solid face across the counter. "Oh, the girl," he laughed innocently. "Well, she plays here a lot. I'm surprised you haven't heard of her before. She's a favorite. You can't exactly dance to her music, but everyone seems to enjoy it.   
  
"Anyway, she calls herself Eve. She started performing about a month or two ago. No one really knows much about her. I haven't seen her around anywhere except on that stage. I hear she rarely shows up at the high school. Whoever she is, she's pretty much a loner. No groupies for her."  
  
Angel's expression had not changed during the man's explanation. "Do you know where I can find her?"  
  
"Hey, buddy. I don't want to be responsible for sending some freaky stalker dressed all in black and a trench coat after her. I know even less about you than I do about her, and I definitely can tell you're not looking for an autograph. Besides, like I'm supposed to know where she lives. I just serve the drinks. I don't follow our performers home at night."  
  
A small sign of frustration appeared on Angel's face. "Well, can you tell me when she'll perform again?"  
  
The bartender nodded his head and pointed to the stage. "Turn around."  
  
Angel had been unaware of the previous band's exit, and that a new performer had been setting up on stage. Her fiery hair had been pulled tightly back from her face to reveal her slim, white face. Her silky skin seemed to shimmer underneath the glare of the lights, and her shocking-blue eyes emitted a glow all of their own. Her outfit consisted of all black except a silver chain around her neck connecting to an intricate, silver cross that rested on the material of her high-cut shirt.  
  
All socializing had ceased, and every eye rested on Eve as she slipped the guitar strap over her head. Again, no introduction preceded her. Again, the eerie music filled the room and sharpened the hairs of everyone's arms. She had played for an hour the night before, yet the crowd was still mesmerized by her. No one's interest faded. No one's attention flickered away from the singer.  
  
"I'm fighting a new battle now  
Not just for me, but for all  
It's not only inside me  
It fills the soul of everyone  
the call..."  
  
Angel stared intensely into the singer's piercing eyes as she glanced up from her guitar. Her gaze swept over the room, studying the bodies that stood motionless around her. Her eyes probed the audience as her head remained stationary. Angel stared closer into her eyes only to recognize his own reflection staring back at him. The two locked gazes briefly, and the music abruptly stopped.  
  
Immediately, the audience was awakened from their trance back into reality and began looking around anxiously. A low murmur rose from the crowd as the redhead stepped back from the microphone. Within seconds, she had snapped shut her guitar case and silently vanished off stage. After a few moments passed, music was blasting from the speakers, and the Bronze began to return to normal.   
  
***  
  
Doyle hadn't expected Angel to still be at the mansion when Doyle returned a few hours after sunset. Angel had a clock to work by, and straightening things out with Doyle was not a top priority. So, the question was, what was Doyle going to do for the rest of the night? He could always track down Angel and go back to being under-appreciated and disrespected. Or he could go after the girl himself, without Angel. Sitting and doing nothing was a non-option. Doyle was going to help this girl, whether he was working with Angel or not. Within a few moments, Doyle had made his decision and headed back out to the streets of Sunnydale.  
  
The Bronze was the first place to start. If anyone knew anything about this girl, Doyle would find out at the club. As he paced the sidewalks under the midnight skies, he noticed the older the night grew, a fewer number of people crowded the streets.  
  
"Well, I guess when you live in 'vampire-land,' you don't stay out very long after dark," he muttered to himself.  
  
As the midnight hour approached, cars packed with teenagers bound for home fled the parking lot of the dance club. Doyle found it easier to maneuver to the counter where he and Angel had been the night before now that the building was emptying.  
  
"I'm looking for someone," Doyle stated as he slapped his hands down on the counter. "Well, two someones actually." After a slight pause, Doyle continued when there was no reply from the bartender. "The first is a tall guy. Big shoulders, all in black, pretty brooding looking. Some might consider him handsome," he added with a hint of distaste in his voice. "His name's Angel."  
  
Still, no reply came from the bartender. "All right," Doyle nervously said as he rubbed his hands together. "The second is that girl who performed here last night. The little redhead. You've got to know who she is."  
  
"Your friend was better at the interrogation thing than you," the bartender finally spoke. "Well, Eve is pretty popular tonight."  
  
"Eve. That's the girl?"  
  
"Yep. Your friend asked about her earlier."  
  
"Well, where are they? That's kind of the whole point of this conversation," Doyle pushed.   
  
"Why do you want to know?" The last interrogator had been intimidating, but the bartender found toying with this one rather amusing.  
  
"Well, I figured we could all get together and play a little game of Twister. Maybe catch a movie afterwards. You're welcome to join us," Doyle replied. "Its none of your business why." His voice was full of force. "I'm asking *you* the questions, got it. Now, how about you telling me where they are."  
  
The bartender gave a small sigh and rolled his eyes. "I don't know. The girl just stopped performing halfway through a song and walked off. It really confused the heck out of this place. She just packed up and left. Your friend left a few seconds later. To follow her, I'm sure. Where to, I don't know."  
  
"Great. Well, this is not what I'd call a promising start." With the music still blasting Doyle could barely hear his own voice. "Does she have any friends you know of? You know, anyone she hangs with a lot. A performer like that always has some groupies."  
  
"Look, I'm getting a little tired of this. I'm not the all-knowing bartender you seem to think I am, and I'm getting kind of freaked out about all this. I don't know who you and your friend are, but I'm sure Eve doesn't want to see you." The bartender ignored the calls for drinks as he leaned over the counter to stare Doyle in the eye.  
  
"Look, man. I know this seems weird, but its not what you think. We're just here to help. I can't tell you much, but this girl is in some serious trouble. All we want to do is find her and help her out a bit. That's not such a bad thing, is it?" Doyle explained, trying to draw some sympathy from the man.  
  
"Trouble, huh? What are you guys? Detectives?" the bartender questioned. He sighed and looked closely at Doyle's pleading face. "I guess you don't look like much of a threat. There is one girl she seems to be pretty close friends with who might be able to help you out. Her name is Amanda Swanson. She's goes to the high school."  
  
"Amanda Swanson, huh?" Doyle smiled. "Thanks for the tip."  
  
"Hmpf! This dectecting stuff isn't all that tough," Doyle muttered to himself as he walked out of the club. With a renewed sense of confidence, Doyle was ready to take on whatever came his way.  
  
To Be Continued...will Doyle save the day?! 


	5. chpt5

Title: Music for the Soul: Part V  
Author: Katherine Eve  
Summary: Eve's history with Angel starts to become a little more clear as we start our trip into Angel's past.  
Characters: Angel, Eve  
Disclaimer: You guessed it, Angel and Doyle aren't from my not-as-creative-as-Joss's mind, I'm just borrowing them for my own evil purposes!!  
Note: Okay, so I can't spell Cordy's name (I'm sorry). Good thing she was only in the first chapter =)   
  
Chapter V  
  
The sky had begun raining down again as Angel stood outside the doors of an old apartment building a few blocks from the Bronze where the redhead had just walked through the main entrance and disappeared. He knew she was aware of his presence behind her all the way back to her building. He had not tried to keep it much of a secret. With a shove, the doors swung open. Angel wasted no time as he swept into the lobby, leaving a trail of rain water behind him. He froze when a figure standing by the elevator unexpectedly turned around to face him.   
  
"You ruined my set," she said, holding her guitar case in one hand.  
  
Angel did not move. The girl crept toward him, her free arm remaining still by her side as she stepped. No sound was audible when her shoes struck the ground, and her eyes never blinked or broke away from Angel's as the space between their two bodies decreased.   
  
"Confused?" Her voice was so calm and soothing she could have recorded relaxation tapes. Angel nodded his head in affirmation. Eve, now only a few feet away from Angel, broke her gaze away and twisted her neck to look at the elevator. "Come on. We have a lot of talking to do."  
  
Angel remained mute and dazed as the two crammed into the small box along with the guitar. Eve flashed out a bare arm and punched the number for the third floor on the side panel. The doors closed, and the elevator slowly began to rise. Angel kept his eyes fixed on the doors in front of him, never once looking her in the eye.   
  
The doors slid open to reveal a narrow, dimly-lit hallway with doors lining either side. An indistinguishable odor rose from the stained, brown carpet, and the paint on the walls had been peeling for quite some time.   
  
Eve glided down the hallway until she reached the fourth door on the left. Taking a silver key from her pocket, she slid it into the lock and pushed the door open. The smell of freshly-cut lilacs burst from the apartment in an intense wave. As the scent of flowers mixed with whatever horrific stench reeked from the hallway carpet, Angel was relieved he did not have to breathe in the resulting combination.   
  
"I believe an invitation is required. Please, come in," she beckoned with her arm as she stepped into the apartment.   
  
Little furniture decorated the undersized apartment. One couch sat hidden in a dark corner, and a low, round coffee table rested in the middle of the living room floor. Angel noted that no electronics were intermixed with the simple decor. No television, stereo or computer. Numerous acoustic guitars lined the far wall along with a piano so old the keys had taken on a yellowish tint, and the wood had begun to splinter.   
  
To the right of the living room was a small kitchen, which appeared to be used often enough. A few dirty glasses rested on the dinghy counters, and numerous pots and pans overran the sink. To the left of the living room was a short hallway with one door on either side, which Angel assumed were the bathroom and bedroom. Both doors were shut.  
  
During Angel's close examination of the apartment, Eve removed her guitar from the case and placed it next to the others that lined the wall. She walked over to the piano and pulled out the matching bench. Angel heard a squeak as Eve adjusted herself in front of the keys. She flexed her fingers and pressed down on the pedals. A single note soared from the wooden box and hung in the air for a few seconds. It was followed by another and soon a simple, but sweet melody reached Angel's ears.  
  
"Do you remember it?" she asked, not turning from the keys.  
  
The familiar song took hold of Angel and transported him back into a less satisfying time in his existence. The worst time in his existence. Back to the lonely streets of Manhattan where he had lost himself only a few earlier.   
  
***  
  
Reverberations of a high pitched screamed echoed through a narrow alley in the dark of the New York night. The sound woke him, but he paid no attention. He had grown accustom to the fear and pain of those lost in the depth of the city. So, people suffered. He suffered more.   
  
How long had it been since he had arrived on the island? He had lost track of all time in the last century. His eyes had seen many places over the past hundred years as he wandered erratically through the world. Every place looked the same. Filled with buildings, cars, pollution, and people.   
  
Yes, the people. Their clothes and faces were all different, but their minds all worked the same way. Whether it was the homeless or the white-collared businessmen, they were all empty. All lost. That was the humans' curse. No matter what material possessions or loved ones they had in their lives, they always wanted more. No amount of love or money could fill the void inside. They suffered. He suffered more.  
  
The vampire crawled out of the shadowy alley that had protected him from the light of the day. The sound of a scream was always a sign that night had fallen and it was once again time to scrounge the dampest, rat-infested corners of the streets for blood. He used to feast on the blood of hundreds for the love of the kill, but he found that he needed only a small amount in order to sustain his strength. He was immortal, but his energy needed to come from somewhere.  
  
But energy for what? For lying in the sewers of some massive city, waiting for the sun to go down. Why did he continue to survive? Why didn't he just throw himself on the ground at the mercy of the blazing sun at high noon? He was nothing. Just one more tortured soul to add to the misery that consumed the world. All the pain could be wiped out with one step into the light. Why not just do it?  
  
The streets were empty. Only a few dared to brave the horrors that lay hidden in the shadows late at night on the island. None of the monsters bothered him, though. *He* used to be the thing hidden in the dark, waiting for the innocent victim to appear. Now he only listened to the screams of pain. He felt sorry for the victimcs, of course, but could never bring himself to help them. Whether he was too scared or just did not care enough to save them, he didn't know. After all, he knew what the monsters were and how to defeat them. He could be their perfect nemesis, and the peoples' perfect hero. He just never felt the need to be.  
  
Rats scurried behind metal trash cans in the alleys as his clumsy hands tried to grasp hold of one. He squandered more energy trying to catch one rat than its blood actually gave him. The night drew on, and the chaos of the city dimmed to silence. No people were visible in his secluded part of the island, and he was alone and free to hunt for his rats. The alleys he wandered down seemed endless. Each was the same with the sickening sewer smell rising from the damp, cement ground. The only distinction between them was the difference in the graffettee scribbled on the brick walls.  
  
A drained rat dropped from his hands as he collapsed to his knees and rested the back of his head on an alley wall. All was dark except the stars in the sky and one window that drew the attention of his eyes upward. On the top level of an apartment building, a golden light streamed through the cracks of the blinds. The window was open, allowing the cool air to seep into the room.   
  
A faint sound weaved its way down from the open window into his ears as he rested in the alley. Only his acute, vampiric senses allowed him to hear the stream of music coming from the room. Listening more intently, he could hear the fingernails click on the piano keys and a gentle voice drown out the sound of the rats scampering across the ground.  
  
He pressed his eyes closed and let the soothing melody become even more vivid. The voice seemed to sweep down like a breeze of wind and carry away the painful reality that surrounded him. Minutes flew by faster than they ever seemed to before as he sunk deeper into the song. His past slowly faded away leaving only him, the piano, and the voice. For the first time in a century his pain was almost bearable. All the misery was still there, but it seemed worth it if he was able to experience this music.   
  
His eyes opened as the song came to a close, and he was forced back into the real world. Impatiently waiting for the music to continue, he glanced up at the window only to watch the light disappear and blackness to fill its space. It was over, and he knew the music would not come again tonight. Making note of the location of the alley, he continued his hunt for dinner and moved on.  
  
***  
  
"What are you doing in Sunnydale?" Angel softly asked after he snapped himself back into the present.  
  
"My music," she smiled. "People always say New York is the best place to get your career started. Well, not in my case. I stayed there a few years after you left but finally decided it wasn't working out. So, I moved to LA. And when that didn't work, I figured it might be easier to start in a smaller town. I didn't want to move very far, and Sunnydale looked pretty nice. So far it's been working out well. They love my music at the Bronze, anyway. A small start, but it's better than I ever did in New York or LA."  
  
Angel smiled slightly and held back a bit of a laugh.  
  
"What is it?" she asked.  
  
Angel shook his head. "You haven't changed much."  
  
"No, I suppose I haven't," she replied. Angel's smile faded as he broke his eyes away from Eve and stared at the carpet. "I always knew I'd see you again. I didn't realize it would be this soon. How did you find me"  
  
Angel still kept his head down as he spoke. "I have a business in LA."  
  
"And that explains everything," Eve sarcastically stated. "Still a man of few words, I see."  
  
"I help people with things that the police can't handle," he continued.  
  
"And that's a business?" she asked.  
  
Angel nervously dug his hands deep into his coat pockets. He hated being asked all these questions. He should be the one doing the interrogation. He was the detective. "It is if you charge them for it."  
  
Eve wrinkled her eyebrows in confusion. "Wait. You save people from demons, and then demand payment for it? Well, I guess even vampires need to make a living somehow." She paused a moment and added, "Okay, maybe those weren't the best words to use, but you know what I mean. So, how do you find these people? Are you like Batman and just wander the streets until you find someone in trouble?"  
  
"I have help. I'm told who to help and where to find them," he answered.  
  
"By who? The Powers-That-Be?"   
  
Angel did not respond.   
  
Eve continued asking her questions. "Is that how you found me, then." Angel nodded. "Why? Shouldn't you be out saving whomever is in danger?"   
  
Angel glanced up from the carpet to meet her gaze. After a moment's pause, Eve caught on.  
  
"Oh. I see." Her voice was steady, but Angel could see the hint of fear in her eyes. "So you're here to protect me. Rather ironic, isn't it?" Angel's neck bent down until his chin touched his chest. The look in her eyes was too much to take. "Well, you're the detective. Do you know whose after me?"   
  
"I don't know, but I'm going find out. I know you, and I know you haven't done anything to deserve this. You've never done anything wrong. Maybe that's the problem," Angel pondered as he reassuringly squeezed Eve's shoulder. "I'm going to need to ask you a few questions, okay?" Eve nodded in compliance. "First, would you mind explaining to me how this is possible?"  
  
To Be Continued... yes, Doyle will return!! 


	6. chpt6

Title: Music for the Soul: Part VI  
Author: Katherine Eve  
Summary: A reunion between friends and Angel's first meeting with Eve.  
Characters: Angel, Doyle, Eve  
Disclaimer: The characters of Doyle and Angel are Joss Whedon's. I'm just borrowing and probably not doing them justice.  
Note: Okay, so it's turning out to be a little lengthy. If you've been reading, please stick with it =). Oh, and hopefully the breaks between the present and flashbacks are clear enough.  
  
Chapter VI  
  
Angel put the rumbling of the car's engine to rest as he turned the key. His mind was more troubled than ever. This was not just another case. This was not a helpless stranger who happened to be mixed up in something they didn't know how to handle. This was a friend. He had spent the whole night listening to Eve. Angel had uttered fewer words than he usually did. He didn't know how to talk to her after all those years. Eve had forgiven him for what he had done. It was in her soul to forgive. Angel, however, had not forgiven himself.  
  
"I'm glad you decided to come back," Angel remarked at the figured sitting on the floor as he entered the mansion.  
  
"Well, I didn't have anywhere else to go. I don't exactly have a bundle of money on me to pay for a motel. Besides, I figured I need to be here to rescue you when the whole building collapses in on itself," Doyle smiled as he pulled himself to his feet.   
  
"I'm sorry, man. I know I should trust you. It's just hard for me after all the crap I've been through. If you say you were just out walking, then I should believe you. And if you were working on the case, well, it's your right, like you said." Doyle's apology sounded thought out and sincere.  
  
Angel shook his head. "No, it's not my right. We're working on this thing together, Doyle. I need you. I wouldn't have brought you along if I didn't. You're important and not just as a partner, but as a friend. I would never betray you as either."  
  
Doyle's pathetic stare slowly transformed into a gigantic grin across his face. "You really mean that? Partners?"  
  
Angel nodded in conformation.   
  
"Well, in that case, let's get to work. Now, I went and did a little digging myself tonight and found a friend of the girl's. Her name's Amanda Swanson. The friend, I mean. The girl we're looking for is Eve. Anyway, she got me the number of Eve's apartment building. I dropped by the place to talk to a few people and find out some information, but it doesn't matter because you've already talked to her, haven't you." Doyle's voice changed to a flat tone as the realization came to him.  
  
Angel's response was a simple nod.   
  
"Yeah, I figured. So what's the deal?" Doyle sighed as he shifted his weight.  
  
After stripping off his coat, Angel proceeded to relay all the information he received from Eve earlier that night. "She knows she's being watched by someone."  
  
"Or something," Doyle added. "Does she know why?"  
  
"She claims she doesn't know," Angel answered.  
  
"And you don't believe her," Doyle responded.  
  
Angel's voice was confident. "I know she's holding something back."  
  
"What about last night? What did she tell you then?"   
  
Angel rolled his eyes. "Doyle, I told you. I just went for a walk. I didn't follow her last night. Tonight was the first time."  
  
"Wait, you really didn't go looking for her last night? 'Cause I talked to a few people in the building who said they saw a big, shadowy fellow following her around. I just figured it was you," Doyle explained in confusion.  
  
Silence was enough to confirm the two had simultaneously came to the same conclusion, but Angel's voice rang through the mansion, stating the obvious. "It's found her."  
  
"Well, whatever *it* is won't waste much more time. We've got to go find her." Doyle took action as he spoke, gathering up his jacket in his arms and heading toward the door.  
  
A shocking stream of yellow light sent Angel darting to the nearest dark corner. Doyle quickly slammed the door shut, realizing his mistake. "Oh yeah. Day. I forgot. But we've got to do something!"  
  
"No we don't. Not now, anyway. She'll be safe during the day. Whatever *it* is, it won't be attacking by daylight." His voice was calm and collect just seconds after his brush with the sun's blazing rays.  
  
"But how can you be so sure, Angel? How do you know she's not just taking an innocent stroll down the street right now, and little does she know a big, ugly monster's ready to make her dead? We've rarely lost a client, and I think now would be a really bad time to fall short on the job." Doyle's fingers were still wrapped tightly around the door handle as he ranted.  
  
Angel picked each word in his reply carefully as he inched his way toward his hysterical friend. "Trust me, Doyle, she's not out taking a stroll. We have time. I'm not about ready to let her die."  
  
Something in Angel's tone of voice or in his eyes told Doyle there was more to this than he had originally thought. It wasn't just the girl's music that had crept below Angel's impenetrable surface. It was the girl herself. Concealing his suspicions, Doyle nodded his head in compliance.   
  
***  
She knew both doors to the apartment were bolted and locked up tight, but she kept glancing at them nervously anyway. After double checking that all the window blinds were drawn, she entered the living room and sunk deep into a worn-out cushion of her couch. Anxiously, she reached out and took hold of the book awaiting her on the opposite cushion.   
  
Wide, blue eyes scanned every word of each of the yellowish pages, but nothing registered in her brain. Concentration was absent as her mind was drawn astray; preoccupied with increasing fear and images of her own destruction. It was getting closer. She knew time was running short.  
  
Curls of springy, red hair refused to stay tucked behind her ears as she continued to flip pages. Uncertain of why, fear overcame her every time she raised her arm to brush the locks away from her field of vision. The few strands of daylight streaming through the cracks in the blinds should have been a comfort, but somehow they only made her feel more uneasy. Nothing could alleviate the icy feeling of terror grabbing at her throat.   
  
She felt like a child huddling in a fetal position in the middle of the night. Thoroughly believing the evil monsters are present and ready to attack. Concealed by the never-ending blackness of the room. The only protection is an inadequate blanket, which the child fearfully clings to in hopes the night will soon come to a close.  
  
But the attack never came. She lost count of how many pages she had turned in anticipation. Her eyes barely glazed over the print now. Her hands still clung to the paper only to provide some sort of a security blanket. After several unending minutes her fingers turned the last page.  
  
The blue and whites of her eyes disappeared under the lids as she let her head fall back and her eyelids close. Why was she so scared of the end? She had accepted it before. What made this time so different? She didn't remember fearing death when she was younger. Her faith in God and Heaven was unbending then. She had no doubt as to what would happen when the end came. Where she would go. Now, she wasn't so sure. Her beliefs were still there, but her situation had changed.  
  
With the thought of God in her head, she pulled enough courage together to slide off the couch and lay her book on the low table in the center of the room. Biting her lower lip, she paced to the two-door hallway. The handle on the left door gave way under the pressure of her hand. She entered, locking the door behind her.  
  
****  
***With each night that passed, the distance between the vampire and his suffering grew. With each soaring note that clung to the air by the faceless voice from above, the pain eased away. In the last week he had almost experienced something that had been lost amongst all the darkness he'd stumbled through since the curse. Happiness. Almost.  
  
Every song was a work in progress. She wrote during the day. Masked by the blackness below her window each night, he could hear the evolution of each piece. What had she added during his daytime slumber as he had huddled beneath the fire escape's shadows?   
  
He had barely drunk anything in the most recent nights. Blood meant little since he had first heard the voice for fear he would alarm her with the eruption of clattering produced by his nonproductive hunts for the scampering, four-legged creatures he shared the alley with. If she became aware of his presence the voice might cease to come.  
  
The voice. That all she was. Despite being the reason for the continuation of his existence, she was nothing more than that. Nothing tangible. Just the music. But that was enough. He was, of course, curious as to whom it belonged to, but he always decided against climbing the fire escape that offered an inviting view into the room. The mystery seemed to add to the experience. No face. No name. Just the music.   
  
For seven straight nights he had listened. Sometimes it came for hours. Sometimes only for a few minutes. He knew a night would come when the only sound in the alley would be the tiny claws of the rats clicking on the asphalt. The present night was not that night. Sound came from the window, but it was not what he wanted to hear.  
  
More than one voice occupied the girl's room as an overwhelming explosion of emotions welcomed the vampire as he awoke. Two deeper, more mature voices had presented themselves. A woman and a man, both saturated with vexation. The two new voices growled with intensity at one another, mixed with the weeping of their daughter, until each individual voice was lost in a indistinguishable muddle of noise. What the altercation was about was impossible for the vampire to decipher, but an unrestrainable rush of curiosity urged him to investigate.  
  
Uncertain of the consequences, he wrapped his fingers around the cold metal of the fire escape above him. With the rage of the argument emanating from several stories up, he silently climbed. The shouts of the family's squabble intensified in his ears as he ascended until he was only one level below them. He brought his movements to a halt and listened.   
  
Even the girl's gasps between her sobs sounded musical. She did not speak a word. Just cried as her parents ranted. Again consumed by his curiosity, the vampire crawled up the fire escape one more level. Crouched just below the right corner of the window, he peered through the cracks of the blinds.   
  
Crumpled in small, rickety chair resting on a bare, wooden floor, the vampire's eyes fell upon the gaunt figure of a teenage girl. Only the back of her head was visible; amber curls draping over the narrow shoulders. Her face buried in her hands, she was unable to look at the violently animated figures of her parents warring in her doorway. Without raising her head from her hands her voice was just strong enough to put an end to the bickering.  
  
"Please, stop it!"  
  
Both silhouettes ceased all activity in the doorway and stared at their daughter who had now risen from the rickety chair. During the moment of silence the vampire's keen eyes caught sight of a reflection in the dingy mirror crookedly nailed to the wall opposite him. In it, was the distraught face of the girl; her eyes reddened by her sobbing. The face of the voice.   
  
"I know it's hard," her voice was full of desperation as she continued, "but fighting isn't going to make the problems go away. I know I'm just a stupid teenage girl who doesn't know anything about real life, but I know this is not getting us anywhere."  
  
Still studying her dispirited reflection, the words she spoke seemed distant and were far from his mind. Her face, streamed with tears, was all that consumed his thoughts. In his experience faces were simply used as masks, concealing more than they revealed. Never showing truth. Just deception. But in this face, there were no secrets. No lies. So much innocence saturated her eyes that the vampire now felt his own begin to brim with water.  
  
Her lips moved, but he never heard the words. Her eyes closed and she let her head fall gracefully to her chest. The movement of the two figures exiting the doorway broke the vampire away from his meticulous examination. Whatever she had said, her parents had taken every word to heart.  
  
Letting out a deep breath, her head rose and once more her reflection appeared in the mirror. This time, however, a content smile began to creep across her face. Unexpectedly, her body turned until the mirror displayed the back of her head. Both sets of eyes widened as they locked gazes.   
  
Terrified by the dark stranger peeking through the blinds of her window, she was unable to release a scream from her throat. The black eyes captured her for a moment. Finally she forced her frozen body to swing around and break the connection. Staring in horror at the image of the window in the mirror, she saw no one.   
  
Once she had collected a small amount of courage she again forced her body to turn. Nothing. No black eyes. Curious as to whether her imagination had taken control of her sense, she hesitantly clicked off the light switch. In the blackness, her shivering body huddled beneath the covers of her bed. Refusing to pin her eyelids shut, her view remained fixed on the window. No sleep would come to her that night.****  
  
To Be Continued... 


	7. chpt7

Title: Music for the Soul: Part VII  
Author: Katherine Eve  
Summary: Eve's secrets are revealed  
Characters: Angel, Doyle, Eve  
Disclaimer: Angel and Doyle sprang from the mind of Joss Whedon, but I'm sure he doesn't mind my using them to my own liking.  
Note: Hey, drop me a line if you're still reading it. I'm beginning to think I'm writing to thin air.  
Chapter VII  
  
No immediate response came after Angel gently knocked on the apartment door. As the two investigators waited, Doyle let out a breath and leaned against the wall. All color had exited the half-breed's face as he frantically waved his hand in front of his nose, trying to clear the unpleasant vapors that filled his senses.  
  
"Wow. And she lives here? It's hard to image a sweet thing like that would be caught dead in a place like this. I know club singing doesn't pay a whole lot of cash, and I guess she doesn't have a day job to afford anything better, but come on. Cordy's old apartment wasn't as bad as this place!"   
  
Doyle brought his comments to a close as the door knob turned. A burst of lilacs flooded his nostrils when the front door to the girl's apartment opened.  
  
"Aah," Doyle breathed the welcoming scent in deeply. "That's more like it! I'm not big on air fresheners or perfumes, but that's much better."  
  
"Thanks," Eve smiled as she invited the two into her apartment. "I don't get very many guest, but I'd like them to enjoy their stay while they're here."  
  
"Yeah, and I'm sure it's a lot better for you too." Doyle's voice fell off at the end as he glanced curiously around the cramped living space. "You do a lot of cooking?" He acknowledged the counters piled with dirty dishes with a wave of his arm.  
  
"It keeps me busy, and I seem to have a bit of a knack for it," Eve replied.  
  
"Well, maybe when this whole thing is over you could whip something up for us. I'm not saying you have to, or anything, though it would be nice to eat a real meal once and awhile. I'm not the best cook in the world. Angel would back me up on that one..." Doyle quickly cut off and gave a slight smile as he read the expression on his partner's face. It had taken some practice, but Doyle had learned to interpret the changes on Angel's face. He had come to know the one that said "shut up, Doyle," fairly well.  
  
"So what's this I hear about a stalker?" Doyle continued with a subject that seemed more to Angel's liking.   
  
If it was possible, Eve's frame seemed to shrink even smaller as she nervously drew her shoulders and neck into her torso at the mention of the word "stalker."   
  
"Like I told Angel, I don't know much about him."  
  
"Him?" It was Angel that had picked up on the reference.  
  
"Or she, or it." Neither Angel nor Doyle bought the sloppy recovery. Eve glanced at each, realizing her blunder had revealed too much. "All right. Maybe I know a littler more than I've told you.  
  
"He, or it..." she struggled through each word, "we've met a few times. Not pleasant encounters, I assure you. I began to feel something watching me some time ago. In New York actually. I was planning on going to LA anyway, but the attack was a real good motivation. I managed to get away with only minor injuries. I didn't know why he was after me. I figured he was just some mugger.   
  
"I thought I was safe. After about a week in LA, I sensed him again. Always there. Always hiding in the shadows. I knew I needed to keep running, but I didn't have enough money to go very far. Sunnydale was the farthest I could get.  
  
"I knew it wouldn't help, and I was right. He followed me here, too. Just the night before you came, he tried again. I barely survived. Normally I can take care of myself, but he was just too strong. If he comes again, I don't think I can stop him."  
  
Angel's face had not twitched during the story, but Doyle could see the concern hidden inside his eyes.   
  
"Eve." The vampire's voice was soothing. "Was he human?"  
  
No words came from the singer's dry throat. Instead, she was only able to answer by shaking her head side to side and staring at the carpet.  
  
"Well, non-humans are our specialty!" Doyle cheerily chimed in, trying to ease the tension which had developed in the room over the past few minutes. The half-breed took a few friendly steps toward the uncertain figure of the girl and let a slight smile spread across his face. "You're going to be all right. I promise you that."  
  
Eve glanced up at him, her electric blue eyes tinged with a slight bit of hope. With Angel and Doyle now deemed her protectors, she let her tense body relax a little and took a seat on the sofa. Doyle stretched his arms over his head while Angel remained stationary.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me any of this before?" Angel asked.  
  
"I didn't want you involved. He's after me, and there's no point in both of us dying. But you seem pretty determined to stick by me and protect me. I guess I should accept your help and hope for the best," Eve smiled. "You seem pretty confident."   
  
After a moment of silence, Doyle casually asked, "So, you have a bathroom around here?"   
  
Eve unthinkingly gestured toward the hall as she replied, "Yeah, it's back there."  
  
Doyle started down the hallway as Eve's eyes widened with the fear of what she might have just done. Her acrobatic figure sprung up from the couch and swung around to witness which room Doyle would enter, but it was too late. His hand had wrapped around the handle of the unlocked left door and had pushed it opened.   
  
"Uh, Angel? You might want to take a look at this." Doyle's eyes connected with Eve's as he gestured to Angel.  
  
A hint of curiosity emerged on the vampire's face as he took Doyle's advice. His eyes widened as they fell upon the contents of the room. The small bedroom contained the necessities of any teenage girl. A bed, a dresser, and a closet with two sliding doors. No windows.   
  
What the two detectives found interesting was the decor of the room. Crucifixes of all sizes lined the white walls. Crosses ranging from the colors of white, brown and black rested on the dresser, wooden floor and bed. Countless figurines were positioned in numerous scenes throughout the room which had taken on the image of a shrine.   
  
"I know." Eve's voice came from behind the two figures frozen in the doorway staring in awe at the extravagant display. "Not what you would expect to find in a vampire's bedroom."  
  
To Be Continued...the complete Angel flashback. 


	8. chpt8

Title: Music for the Soul: Part VIII  
Author: Katherine Eve  
Summary: The fate of Eve lies in Angel's hands, like it did a few years back when he first encountered her.  
Characters: Angel, Doyle, Eve  
Disclaimer: I guess I can't take credit for the characters of Angel and Doyle, they belong to Joss Whedon.   
  
Chapter VIII  
  
Angel had not moved. Doyle turned to face the girl, his eyes wider than when he had seen the room. "Vampire?" Doyle's voice was quiet and breathy.  
  
Eve shrugged, not quite knowing what to say. "I thought Angel might have told you, but I guess not. We're all the same, the three of us. Half-breeds."  
  
Doyle held up his hands; his lips moved, but no audible sound came from them. After a second, he found words again. "How did you know I was half demon? I never said anything, not that I recall, anyway. Angel, did you tell her about me?"  
  
Eve shook her head. "It's okay. There's nothing wrong with that. Angel didn't say anything. I just could tell."  
  
This past week had been too much. Doyle rolled his eyes and let out a sigh. Taking a deep breath, he collected his thought and emotions. "I'm sorry. I'm just... I can't... well, I don't know what to think.   
  
"You're a vampire," he firmly stated, pointing a finger at Eve. She nodded in compliance. "But Angel already knew you're a vampire." Again, she nodded. "And you just knew I was half demon. Some sensory thing." Another nod. "Okay. Just checking to see I've got everything straight."  
  
Stepping further into the room, Angel positioned himself in front of Doyle. "I know you're confused, Doyle, but we don't have time for this."  
  
"Don't have time?" Doyle repeated, slightly agitated. "So she's a vampire. No big deal, right? My only question is why you kept it from me? Oh yeah, and could you let me in on the deal with the crosses? I mean, it's not normally the fetish of choice for the undead."  
  
Angel opened his mouth to put an end to the touchy discussion, but Eve's voice came first from behind him. "I know, and you do deserve an explanation, Doyle. I'm not your every day vampire." Anticipating the other vampire's opposition, Eve threw in one last comment before spilling her confession. "And if we put everything out on the table we might be able to reveal some motivation or identify the thing that's after me."  
  
Knowing he couldn't stop Eve once her mind was made up, Angel followed her and Doyle back into the living room. None of the three settled back into the inviting, sofa cushions, but instead sat on the very edge of the couch. Doyle interlaced his fingers and placed his hands in his lap in anticipation. Angel gently pressed the tips of his opposing fingers together and directed his stare at the worn-out carpet during the entirety of Eve's story.  
  
"Angel and I have met before." After Doyle remained silent during her pause, she continued. "A few years back in New York..."  
  
The memories were still vivid. He could still see the fear in her eyes as the two locked gazes through the cracks in the blinds. He could still hear her whimpering, though she tried to contain it, as she hugged the blanket tightly around her body until the dawn, praying it was only her mind playing tricks. He could still feel the guilt of frightening a fragile, pain-stricken, teenage girl...  
  
  
*****Her reddened eyes, which had not closed throughout the night, welcomed in the light of the anxiously rising sun, announcing the arrival of the dawn. To her surprise, and almost disappointment, she had not seen the black eyes of the shadowy figure lurking outside her blinds after she had buried herself into her blanket that night.   
  
She had felt an overwhelming sense of fear, but at the same time, had experienced a bit of flattery. Why he had appeared at her window she did not know, but he had seemed drawn to her in some way. Ashamed of her disturbing emotions, Eve reluctantly crawled out of bed and began her morning routine.   
  
Shielded by the shadow cast by the neighboring apartment building, the vampire watched in curiosity as the girl's amber hair dance on the wind currents. Having slung a dainty backpack across her shoulder, she shot a quick glance behind and hurried down the street. She was still scared, he could see that. He had to do something; talk to her. He had hidden in the shadows for too long. Maybe it was time to let someone else into his world.  
  
No. He couldn't. What was he thinking? She was an innocent, and he was a killer. How could he think of clouding up her pure world with his blackness. If he was going to let anyone in, it would not be her. Night after night he had been caressed by her voice; fallen into a new form of existence, where there was no suffering inside. He wanted to thank her for that and to apologize for his intrusion the other night. But how could she forgive a voyeur like him? How could she ever understand?  
Each day was the same. Get up, brush the auburn hair, get dress and go to school. Why she still went, she didn't know. Not to kill time. She would have rather been in her room with her music; with her passion. She went because Mom didn't know what else to do with her. School was the only option.  
  
When lunch came she always ate alone. Everyone respected her for her music, but no one ever talked to her. She kept telling herself it was because she didn't want them to, but she knew the real reason. They were scared of her. Intimidated. She was different, but no one knew quite why. Misunderstood.   
  
She was willing to accept anyone into her life. She had tried to be sociable, but nobody stuck around for too long. If somebody did befriend her, they became bored rather quickly and left. So she didn't go drag racing or partying ever night. That wasn't her.   
  
She always had their respect, but that wasn't what she wanted. She wanted a friend. She wanted to let someone in.   
  
The words of the lecturing teacher danced around Eve's head, but they never penetrated into her mind. She was drowning him out, as usual. Teachers had all learned not to call on the red head in the desperate hope of drawing any participation out of her. A few had tried, however, to be the teacher that would change her life. The teacher that Eve would always remember and love for putting her life back on track. None had ever succeeded, though. In Eve's mind, there was no life to get on track. No reason for learning.  
  
Her thoughts were still preoccupied with her possible stalker of the night before. Would he be back? Why was he there in the first place? Why hadn't she seen his reflection in the mirror? Too many questions. The high-pitched whine of the bell forced her whole body to contract and jump off her seat in shock.   
  
"Yes, Eve, that was the bell. Thanks for at least showing up," the teacher would grumble. Grabbing her pack, Eve headed passed the teacher's desk toward the door. She stopped abruptly as a feeling of guilt swept over her and blocked the doorway, trapping her inside the classroom.   
  
Turning toward the teacher sitting at his desk, she bit her lower lip. "I'm sorry." In shock the teacher lifted his head from the papers scattered across the desk. His dark eyes met Eve's startling blues with a look of confusion.  
  
"I know it must be disappointing for you. Insulting, actually. Having someone block you out for the whole period. Please don't think it's because of you. I've just been preoccupied with some other issues and..."  
  
"Eve," he cut her off, his voice shaking slightly. "Don't apologize. I've been a high school teacher for a long time. I've seen countless troubled students throughout the years. Yet, I have never had anyone apologize to me before."   
  
He let out a sigh and decided to take advantage of the situation. "I know it's hard being a teenager. I was one a long time ago, believe it or not."   
  
Eve gave a slight giggle in response to his overly-used joke.   
  
"It's probably the hardest time in anyone's life," he continued. "But don't worry. It will get better. As you get older, you'll find that experience will serve you well. You have so much life ahead of you. Sure, you'll have things you look back on and wish they had gone differently; everyone does. The trick is to move passed those things, and use your remaining time to make a good life for yourself.   
  
"You have so much time to grow and learn, and to share your talents with the world. I guess what I'm trying to get at is that if you can survive this part of your life, you're home free. It's tough, but don't treat life like a curse. Enjoy it, and enjoy this time in your life especially. Does that help at all?"  
  
Eve could tell he had been dying to give a troubled student that speech for awhile. He had probably rehearsed it in his mind, waiting for the time to make a difference in a struggling teen's life. It didn't really relate to what she was going through. He had no idea. Still, she loved to see someone who really cared and who was trying to help.   
  
"Yes," she smiled with watery eyes.   
  
Before she left the room, one last question sprung to her mind. Why weren't there more people in the world who yearned to make a difference as much as this teacher did?  
  
It was still daylight when Eve could see her building a few blocks away as she walked home. Normally she would wander the streets of the city before going home and seeing her parents. She dreaded walking through the door each day. Each day at home had become more tense and uncomfortable. Her parents were in a difficult situation, that she knew. How could she blame them for not knowing how to handle things they knew they had no control over. She had finally come to terms with it, but they hadn't. No one could save her, not even the doctors.   
  
But something felt different this day. She didn't want to walk streets and stare at the faces of strangers. She didn't want to look up at all the windows and wonder what other people's lives were like. What it would be like to switch places with someone else.   
  
Today she just wanted to see her family. To be with them. Her thoughts momentarily diverted from her stalker of the night before, and dwelt on the earlier fight between her parents.   
  
They had tried to understand her point of view, but she now realized she had been doing everything all wrong. She had been so blind for so long. She had lost sight of the important things. She had believed cutting herself off from her parents would make it easier for them. But by cutting off her love for them, she had cut off her love for life.   
  
She knew what she had to do. There wasn't much time left. She had to open herself back up. Maybe then she could be happy again. What brought on this epiphany, she couldn't say. Was it her teacher? The words of his speech had been meaningless, but maybe it was the thought behind them that had struck something inside her. Whatever the reason, Eve found herself excited to go home.   
  
The air warmed her inside and out as she breathed it in. The city traffic and buildings had infected it with the stench of pollution, but what did she care? With every breath she took, she could feel the self-pity flowing out of her and a true sense of peace taking its place.   
  
So preoccupied with her revelation, Eve had almost wiped the thought of her stalker completely from her mind. Maybe that's why her eyes didn't catch the figure standing just inside the alley as she walked up the front steps of her building.   
  
That evening was like no other. For the first time, Eve invited her parents into her room and shared her passion with them. Neither of the adults had ever heard her music before. Eve poured so much of herself into the songs that she feared performing them for anyone who was close to her. Strangers wouldn't understand the words she sang, but her parents would.  
  
But that didn't matter now. What mattered was that they heard her voice and felt the emotions Eve let flow willingly from herself. But her parents were not the only ears that were filled with the music. The chains around the vampire's heart and soul were loosened once more as he heard the sweet melodies coming from the room.  
  
The red head had never sung with such love and passion. After this night, the undead creature knew he had to thank her for what she had done for him. Face to face.   
  
The call of the night air beckoned to the musician who sat quietly in her room. Her parents had unwillingly left for their night jobs after their daughter's concert. Eve's unexpected transformation had left her mother and father believing they needed to stay with her. Eve, however, insisted that they go.   
  
The spring night was so calm and lovely, Eve could not deny its call any longer. Grabbing only a light jacket, she fled the confines of her building and welcomed the spaciousness of the city streets.   
  
As beautiful as the night was, a feeling that something was not quite right plagued Eve's mind. The sky quickly clouded over as she walked and soon her petite jacket could no longer protect her from the vigorous winds that began lashing across the city buildings. But it was not the high pitched scream of the wind that raised the goose-bumps across her skin like a rash. It was something else. Something close.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	9. chpt9

Title: Music for the Soul: Part IX  
Author: Katherine Eve  
Summary: The flashback continues as Angel makes his presence known and Eve's life comes to a crossroads.  
Characters: Angel and Eve  
Disclaimer: The dark, brooding character of Angel is Joss Whedon's creation. I do my best to make him as brooding, and yet hopefully still interesting, as possible.  
Note: We're nearing the end, and I would like to thank the readers that have followed me on my first net-published-fanfiction journey.   
  
Chapter IX   
  
Drops of rain splashed in the gutters as she walked. She wore only sandals which began to cut into the sides of her feet. The pain did not slow her pace, though. The flow of blood steadily increased as she forced her legs to move faster and faster. She had to escape. But what was she escaping from?  
  
Almost running now. The buildings that surrounded her didn't look familiar anymore. The blocks and street corners flew by, but she never looked at them. She saw her feet fly out in front of her as she buried her head down and stared at the ground as she ran.   
  
Pain filled her every limb as the concrete met her back. What had happened? She had hit something. That was clear enough. The water ran down her face and blurred her vision. A fuzzy image of a man stood in front of her. The rain pounding on the asphalt was the only sound she could hear. Where was she?  
  
"Need any help?" His voice was soft and trustworthy.  
  
Wiping her eyes, she shook her head. His hand reached out anyway. Reluctantly she took it and was on her feet again in a second.  
  
"I'm sorry. I guess I didn't see you," she apologized. She couldn't bring herself to lift her head from her chest and look the stranger in the eye.  
  
His laugh was just as soft as his voice.   
  
"It's okay. You were going pretty fast. A strange night to be out running. And those shoes probably are the best for it either."  
  
The puddle of rain she stood in had taken on a reddish tint from the blood of her feet.  
  
She relaxed and let out a slight giggle. "No," she agreed. 'They probably aren't."  
  
Looking up, the face she saw was friendly. Short blonde hair and blue eyes. Laugh lines branched out from his eyes and mouth. Handsome.  
  
"What's your name?" he asked.  
  
"Eve." She almost jumped as she heard her own voice say the word. What was she doing? He was a stranger. She should just thank him quickly and move on.  
  
"So what are you doing out here in the rain?" he pushed.  
  
"Oh, just out for a walk. I love the rain. It cleanses everything. It makes the city look so beautiful,." Still talking. Still standing there and smiling at him. She couldn't seem to move her feet. What she said wasn't even the truth. She had gone out when the night was still clear. Why was she making small talk with this guy? Just because he was cute didn't mean he was safe.   
"Do you know what I think makes the city look beautiful?" He paused as she shook her head. "You."  
  
Charming. How could she walk away from him after that?   
  
"My car is just around the corner. You've probably already caught a cold, but I could save you a walk back to wherever it is you live. What do you say?"  
  
She was getting cold, and she couldn't walk another step in her shoes. But she didn't even know who this man was. She had ignored a lot of things her mother had told her, but not getting in a car with a stranger was one she had taken to heart. She couldn't.  
  
"Sure," she nodded her head and smiled.  
  
"Stay right here. I'll go pull the car around." His shoes kicked up the water on the sidewalk as he disappeared around the corner.   
  
What was she doing? That was it. When he pulled the car around she would just tell him she changed her mind. No big deal.   
  
Expensive. How could she refuse a ride in that piece of work? The tires rolled to a stop and the blonde reached across the car to open the passenger door.   
  
"Come on in."  
  
She had to stop this. "You know what, I think I can just walk. It's not very far..."  
  
"Girl, I'm not in the mood to argue. Get in the car." Charming? Trustworthy? Suddenly all that washed away with the rain into the gutters. Why had she talked herself into this?  
  
Looking around at the empty street, the man flung open his car door and walked around to where Eve stood. "I said get in the car!"  
  
His hand locked around her jacket as he tried to force her through the door. Lightening flashed and thunder roared, drowning out her scream. Was this the end already?  
  
Before she could let out another cry for help, the man's hand was ripped from her jacket as his limp, unconscious body was thrown into the street. In his place, stood her guardian angel. Tall. Broad shoulders. Eyes so dark they were almost black.  
  
"Are you hurt?" he asked.  
  
Frozen by either the cold or her fear, she couldn't speak or move.   
  
"Are you hurt?" his voice came again.  
  
"No." She managed to squeeze out the word.   
  
Black eyes. She had only seen them once before, but the image was burnt into her mind forever. No reflection had been in the mirror, but she had seen his face outside her window. The memory flashed through her mind again. Her stalker and angel; one in the same.  
  
Her savior was the one to break the intense stare as he turned his attention to the automobile parked on the curb, its engine still running and doors still open.   
  
"You know, I don't think a guy like that deserves a car like this." Leaning inside the passenger door, the man reached for the parking break.  
  
Realizing what he was about to do, she shot out her hands and took hold of his free arm with all her strength. "No!" she pleaded.   
  
He turned back around and peered down at her. She avoided contact with his eyes this time and instead studied the rest of him. His clothes were worn and stained and his pale face was smudged with dirt not even the rain could wash away. His black trench coat was so battered she couldn't see the use in wearing it at all. Homeless.   
  
She glanced at the crumbled body lying a few feet away from her in the street and let out a sigh. She owed the man who had rescued her an explanation for her actions.   
  
"I just think he's been taught his lesson already. I could never forgive myself for getting revenge. After all, it was my fault for getting into the situation in the first place." She squeezed her eyelids shut as she spoke. She was so embarrassed by the lack of control she had shown. What an idiot!  
  
"I was expecting you to say something like that. Its not in your nature to lust for revenge."  
  
His words were so strange. He spoke as if he knew her intimately, yet he didn't even know her name. She was not frightened though, but more intrigued by the mysterious figure that stood before her. He seemed warm and kind, yet she could see only sadness in his eyes. The two stood silently for a moment while the intensity of the rain increased around them.   
  
A forceful gust of wind wrapped around Eve's soaked shoulders, compelling her to pull her jacket tighter around her skin as she shivered. Without a change in his expression, the man slid the black trench coat off his shoulder and swept it around Eve's uncontrollably shaking body.   
  
As he gently pulled her bedraggled red locks of hair from underneath the collar of the coat, Eve could feel his hands suddenly stiffen and pull away in great haste. She turned to face him just in time to see the fear behind his dark eyes fade away into his usual sullen expression.  
  
"Let's get you home." Eve let a smile fill her face at his suggestion.   
  
"It was you," Eve firmly stated as the two began walking side by side, leaving the charming snake-of-a-man and his car behind them.  
  
Without needing an explanation for her comment, he nodded his head in affirmation. Having expected a somewhat different response, Eve was left not knowing what to say next. It was obvious the man was not going to offer any voluntary words of conversation, but Eve was determined to get as much information from him as she could. He had plagued her thoughts and imagination since that night. This was her chance to find out what he had been doing.  
  
"Why?" Out of all the words that came to her mind, that one seemed to sum up everything the best.  
  
"That's a question I'm not sure you want me to answer."  
  
What kind of a response was that? Was he teasing her in some twisted way, or had she stumbled into some pernicious situation she wouldn't be able to get herself out of. She knew nothing about this enigmatic individual and the secrets he possessed. Yet, he emanated a sense of safety as she walked next to him. A feeling that was vacant from the blonde.   
  
"Yes, I want you to answer the question. This is a big deal to me and I want you to tell me straight and simple what you were doing that night." Eve stopped to face him under the light of an overhead street lamp. In the light, she could see how pale and yet how astoundingly flawless the skin of his face was. The image was almost so unnatural Eve gave a slight jump as a feeling of dismay came over her.  
  
"You keep your window open at night," he half-stated, half-questioned.   
  
Caught off guard by his odd comment, Eve nodded slowly. "Yes. I guess I find the sounds of the street comforting in some way."  
  
"Well, it's the same with me, except I'm just on the other side."   
  
Eve only gave him a baffled look in response.  
  
"You leave your window open when you sing..."   
  
Eve's feelings of dismay were now morphing into a sense of pure horror with each word the man spoke.  
  
"I don't know what exactly it was about your music, but I was drawn to it. It will take too much time to explain everything, but I didn't mean any harm. I... I just wanted to see the face that belonged to the voice." He was unsure of his words. His apology had sounded better in his mind. He hadn't had much practice with conversations over the last few decades.   
  
Needing a moment to recover from the bizarre turn of events, Eve stepped back from the pale-faced man and out of the street lamp's circle of light. She didn't know whether to be horrified or flattered.   
  
"I understand if you run away," he continued, not moving from the light. "I know it sounds strange. I only wanted to thank you." This was not going the way he had planned. Eve's face was an open book, and he could read the fear displayed in her eyes.  
  
"Thank me?" Eve's back pressed up against the glass of a store window. She hadn't even realized her feet had been continuing to move backward as he spoke.  
  
"Like I said, it would take too long to explain, but you've come to mean a great deal to me." Stupid. How could she believe a statement like that was sincere?  
  
Eve swallowed hard as her savior took a step forward. "But you don't even know me."  
  
"Yes I do," he quickly responded. Eve pressed her back harder to the glass at his assertive remark. "I know your purity, your strength, your pain, your love..."   
  
"Stop!" Eve took a confronting step toward him. "Look, I don't care. So what if you've heard my music, if you've seen me in my room, if you've heard my parents fighting. You don't know me. You don't know anything about me. Just get away. Stay away from me!"  
  
Once again, she found herself barreling down the sidewalk, water flying up behind her as she ran. Blocks flew by and her feet bled steadily. Motivated by fear, she couldn't stop. Was he following her? She couldn't bring herself to look over her shoulder. Even if she could, the rain was too dense for her to see.   
  
With her building only a few blocks away, she picked up her pace. An empty space still existed where her parents' car normally rested. They were still out and she would be alone and free to cry when she reached her apartment.   
  
The building's front door had never seemed so inviting. With her mind racing, Eve fumbled through the pocket of her jacket she wore beneath the man's frayed trench-coat as she ran up the front steps to the main door. Her hands were shaking violently from the freezing rain and lost hold of the key once she drew it from her pocket.   
  
Before she could bend down, another hand reached out and wrapped itself around the silver key shimmering on the concrete steps leading up to the door. The fear she felt did not freeze her body this time, but shot an impulse down her legs to start running.   
  
Whether her feet got tangled up in themselves or the cuts on her feet had become too much for her body to take, Eve didn't know. Whatever the reason, her exhausted legs collapsed underneath her and sent her entire body flailing down the stairs. Eve's frail body remained crumpled at the base of the concrete steps; motionless.  
  
To Be Continued... as we near the end!! 


	10. chpt10

Title: Music for the Soul: Part X  
Author: Katherine Eve  
Summary: Angel makes a tough decision.  
Characters: Angel and Eve (don't worry, Doyle will be back).  
Disclaimer: Tall, dark and brooding guy (ah, I mean Angel) came from Joss Whedon's imagination, I'm just borrowing him for my own purposes.  
Note: Okay, so this part and the next may break with cannon a little, but hey, it's just a story.   
  
Chapter X  
  
Pain. Immense pain overcame every limb as the raindrops continually pounded on her face. Was the sky black or were her eyes just closed? She jostled her head back and forth on the pavement. Her neck seemed fine, but a searing pain burst through her body as she tried to move her leg. She had experienced that feeling once before when she was a little girl. Definitely broken.   
  
Eve had almost forgotten where she was and what had happened until a cold hand placed itself on her forehead. Her eyes flashed open though she didn't need to see his face to know who was kneeling beside her.   
  
"No," she managed to moan. "Leave me alone."  
  
"Please, would you just let me help you?" His voice had a hint of irritability in it. She could tell he was becoming impatient with her every time she had tried to run away. Maybe he really did mean well.  
  
She sighed and stared at him, almost forgetting about the pain throbbing in her leg. His eyes were so hard to read. He was a complete loony toon, that Eve was certain of. But she would be too if she didn't accept his help in her current situation.   
  
"I guess I don't have much a choice. Just take me inside and call an ambulance."   
  
Exhausted just by speaking, Eve let every one of her muscles relax as the man's strong arms wrapped themselves around her back. The vampire lifted her limp body as if she was a rag doll and carried her up several flights of stairs until he reached the front door of her apartment. Being invited in, he supported Eve with one arm and unlocked the door with the silver key he still held in his palm.   
  
Gently, the vampire deposited the girl on a beat-up, white sofa in the living room and began searching the apartment for a blanket. Stepping through the doorway to Eve's room, he suddenly froze. His mind drifted away from the present and back to the nights he had spent in the alley listening to her sing as his eyes fell fondly upon the keyboard pressed up against Eve's bedroom wall.   
  
"I can feel it coming with each night  
And I don't want to close my eyes.  
With each passing second it comes closer  
And I pray I'll see the next sunrise."  
  
Such a waste. Angel could not bring himself to understand the reasoning of whatever higher power brought her into existence. To bless her with such a gift to give to the world, only to take away her life before she could use it. Death was completely pointless if came before a person had a chance to live. What of the people she could reach out to with her music? Why deny them the experience he had enjoyed every night below her window? She could be so much.  
  
In frustration, Angel wrapped his fingers around the withered blanket crumpled at the foot of Eve's bed. Anger flowed through his bloodless veins as he ripped the blanket from the mattress and draped it over his arm. Walking back into the living room, the vampire picked up the scent of death emanating from the body he had placed on the couch. She had passed out from the pain in her leg. Crouching down by her side, Angel tenderly spread the blanket out across her shivering body.   
  
Each time his hand brushed her skin, he could feel the life slowly draining out of her. If only he had known sooner he wouldn't have let himself grow so attached to her. It had been such a shock to feel the weakness of her as he had swept her hair out from under the collar of his jacket. How long had she known?  
  
Reaching for the phone to call an ambulance, a thought shot through his mind. His hand froze a few inches away from the receiver. He didn't have to call an ambulance for her broken leg. She would never have to go to the hospital for any reason again. She wouldn't have to die.  
He could save her.  
  
Wait! What was he thinking? All her talent and passion would be lost the moment his demon blood entered her body. She would not be the girl in death she was in life. Just a vampire with only one purpose: to kill.   
  
Yet, he had heard stories. Stories about undead who were able to control the demon within. After all, he had known some with human emotions himself. Some vampires became nothing more than animals with a bloodlust, while others managed to keep all the personality traits they had when they were human. Maybe Eve could be one of them.  
  
The vampire's reasoning was cut short as the sound of Eve's breathing became louder and raspier with each gasp for air. She didn't have much time left. With his arm still outstretched toward the phone, Angel made his decision.  
  
***  
  
She awoke on what felt like a hard, asphalt street. The stars twinkled above her head as she opened her eyes. They seemed much brighter and closer to her than ever before. As she marveled at their beauty, Eve realized she was seeing more of them than she ever thought possible. She remembered a time when she was a little girl and had gone camping with her parents up in the Rocky Mountains of Colorado where the pollution of the city didn't dim the stars' brilliant glow. That was nothing compared to what she could see now.  
  
Galaxies lit up her eyes. Constellations were lost within the massive and chaotic heavenly body. Yet, with all the light shining down, she could still make out each one individually, and each one was different.   
  
"Do you like them?" A vaguely familiar voice came from somewhere within the alley. "After seeing them for a few nights, you won't even miss the sun."  
  
Miss the sun? What was he talking about? And where was she? Slowly, like a dream coming back, vague images began flashing through her head. Pain. There had been so much pain. Like she had been dying.  
  
Was that it? Had it happened? The last thing she could clearly recall was seeing her angel's fuzzy figure standing in her doorway while she had laid helpless on the couch. Is that why all the stars seemed so close? Because she was in Heaven?  
  
"I know what you're thinking. You couldn't be more right, and you couldn't be more wrong."  
  
What did that mean? If she was dead, she was dead. End of story; case closed. She wasn't feeling any pain right now. She could even move her leg with ease. Come to think of it, she could move everything with ease she had never known before. Her whole body felt so light. Was she floating? No, she could still feel the asphalt underneath her back. They probably didn't have asphalt in Heaven. Where was she?  
  
She couldn't recall standing up. All she remembered was wanting to stand up, and she found herself on her feet, looking once more into the black eyes of her angel. While the stars seemed more alive than ever, he seemed even more lifeless than when she had studied him under the light of the street lamp. She could feel the coldness of his body.  
  
It was then that she noticed the coldness of her own body. It wasn't like the coldness she felt during every long, snowy winter of New York. She felt a cold within herself. Looking at her arms, she could see the paleness of her own skin. The veins she had always been able to see on the back of her hands were no longer visible. No blood flowed through them.  
  
"Am I...?" She had finally mustered up the courage to ask the question that had been hanging over her head for the past few moments, but was unable to finish it.  
  
"You're just as alive as I am," he replied. His face displayed no sign of any emotion, but there was a smile behind his eyes. Whatever he had done to her, he was proud of it.  
  
Not knowing why, an overwhelming sense of fear overcame her. She still had no explanation as to what had happened to her, but something inside her went off. An alarm.   
  
"I can explain." Her angel stepped closer to her, his hands reaching for her. He could feel her slipping away. He had to stop her.   
  
His giant hands were like monster claws reaching out to grab her. He wasn't human. And neither was she. She had grown accustom to running away, but this time it felt different. Like standing up, she didn't have to think about it. She wanted to get away. She needed to get away. Her body followed the command, and soon buildings were going by so quickly she felt like she was flying.   
  
Her sire took one step forward, but that was all. He knew seeing her vanish around the corner of the alley was the last time he would ever lay eyes on her again.*****  
  
To Be Continued... no more flashback, but we still have to kick the bad guy's butt!!! 


	11. chpt11

Title: Music for the Soul: Part XI  
Author: Katherine Eve  
Summary: Time to spill everything on the table, and oh yeah, face the big evil!!  
Characters: Angel, Doyle, Eve, big scary demon  
Disclaimer: Doyle and Angel are not my creations, Joss Whedon came up with them. Eve's all mine, and the big scary demon is inspired by many Joss demons.  
Note: Doyle fans should be happy with the ending.  
  
Chapter XI   
  
Doyle sat staring blankly at the carpet. For the first time, he didn't know what to say. The silence between the three continued. Angel and Eve had said all they were going to say for the moment. It was Doyle's turn to speak.  
  
"And, you didn't go after her?" The question had an obvious answer, but it was all Doyle could get out at the moment.  
  
"I couldn't," Angel replied. "Not after I realized what I'd done."  
  
"You know, I thought I knew everything about you, but I guess the Powers-That-Be didn't quite clue me in on this one. I can't believe you didn't tell me!" Doyle's thoughts and words were flowing freely now.  
  
"Look, Doyle. You know I've sired before. Drusilla..."   
  
Angel's lame attempt at defense was cut short by Doyle. "No! You can't compare your whacked-out-queen-of-the-dead to this. You were 'Angel` when you did this. The savior of mankind and all that!"  
  
Doyle stopped suddenly, closing his eyes. He knew this wasn't the time or place for a moral debate. One important detail, however, had still gone unanswered through all this.   
  
"You never did answer my question in the first place." He stared straight at Angel, trying to read those cold black eyes. "For a vampire, Eve's quite the polite hostess. I figured she'd be trying to rip my throat out or something. Not to mention the crosses."  
  
"Let me answer this one, Angel." Eve stepped forward after being silent for the whole debate. "You know how becoming a vampire works?" she questioned Doyle.   
  
"Pretty much. The demon blood flows into the human, along with a portion of the demon's essence. It takes over, while the human soul takes a holiday." Doyle's nerves were still calming as he spoke.  
  
"The demon that enters your body is so powerful, few humans can resist it," Angel chimed in.   
  
"I know all this already. Just get to the..." Doyle paused as he replayed Angel's comments in his head. "`Few' can resist it? Are you saying that some..."  
  
"It's said that a soul of pure good can conquer the evil of the demon. Eve's soul was strong enough to remain inside her body and fight the demon that entered it." Though he knew the words he spoke were true, Angel stared at his child in amazement. He had always known the good inside her was strong, but this was something he never expected. He was as proud as a father could be.  
  
"What I did was a mistake," Angel continued, now speaking to Eve. "It was a choice you should have been able to make, but I knew you wouldn't have accepted. I just couldn't loose you."  
  
"So you've never taken a human life for blood?" Doyle asked Eve in wonder.  
  
Eve shook her head. "Not that I don't feel the urge. Every night, a war rages on inside me. It's strong. It's hard not to doubt myself. That's why I put my faith in the crosses. In God. I glance in the mirror and I see nothing. I feel my neck and there's no pulse. I look inside myself and sometimes all I feel is the demon. Then I look to God, and I have the strength to fight."  
  
"A vampire that prays. Now there's something Bram Stoker never came up with," Doyle shook his head. "So, just how often does this 'Anne Rice routine` play out? Is she the only one?"  
  
"No. You can see traces of a soul in others. Full demons don't love, but we do. Spike, Drusilla, Darla. When we were all together, there was love. The human emotions are always there. Few are pure evil," Angel answered. Doyle was certain he saw a tear in the vampire's eye as he spoke, but it faded quickly back to Angel's familiar stoic face.   
  
"But all this still doesn't explain why this thing is after Eve. Or does it?" Doyle pushed the topic back to the problem at hand.  
  
"I don't know. But I have a feeling we'll find out soon enough. It's been aggressive in its attack pattern. There's no reason to think it won't come to us in the next day or two. Then maybe we'll find out what this is all about."   
  
"And that's our plan? Just to sit here and socialize while it's lurking out there?" Doyle questioned. "Great! And there you have it. Angel, master-vamp-detective, at his best."  
  
The trio didn't have to wait long. The three swung around as a deafening crash was proceeded by Eve's front door being torn from its hinges and thrown across the room.  
  
"Well, that was unnecessary," Doyle commented as the door smashed into the far wall, destroying two guitars as it hit the floor.  
  
Angel's eyes never broke from the demon entering the apartment. Its steps were heavy and powerful, yet its movements possessed a type of cultured elegance. At first glance the demon retained no unique attribute. Tall, broad, red and scaly; a typical demon. Its attire, however, was something to be noted.   
  
A form of metal not known to earth covered its body from neck to ankle. Markings of some alien language filled every inch of the armor. No weapon was gripped in its claws or hung at its side. An omnipotent sense of superiority emanated from it, filling the room with its egotism. Whatever demon it was, it appeared to be of great importance.  
  
"It is time." Its voice was not evil, but its lack of emotion made Doyle's skin crawl. It was clear the demon was sent to complete a mission, and would not stop until the job was done. "You have occupied that body long enough."  
  
"I say someone sure has a overconfidence problem." Angel stepped between the demon and his child. "Call me crazy, but I get the feeling she's going to outlive you."  
  
"You." The demon's voice was unexpectedly filled with malice as its eyes fixed on Angel.   
  
"Have we met?" Angel asked. "I had the displeasure of visiting your part of town a few years back, but all that's a little fuzzy now. Sorry if I don't remember you."  
  
"Everyone knows of the vampire with a soul in my dimension. All despise you. But that is not why I am here." Doyle could hear the dishes shake on the counter with each step the demon took toward Eve.  
  
"Yeah, I know. But, you see, I've got a little problem with why you're here. Now, I'm willing to be cooperative. Why don't you tell me exactly why you want to kill my girl, and we'll see what we can do about it," Angel grinned as his face transformed.  
  
The hell-demon stopped, glancing at Angel and pondering his offer. "Very well. I will tell you why I am here. A demon is being held prisoner inside this body. It is useless inside her. I have been sent to set it free."  
  
"All this trouble for one demon? You guys have a strange way of running things down there." The demon paid little heed to Doyle's comments.  
  
"Maybe their numbers are dwindling. They need all the active demons they can get. Even ones inside inferior half-breeds," Angel smiled.  
  
"Oh, that's true. The Slayer has been busy the past few years. Sounds to me like they're starting to sweat in Hell these days. Getting desperate, are you?" Doyle cocked an eyebrow as he spoke.   
  
"I'm just wondering, if it bothers you so much, why haven't you tried to release the demon inside me? He's been pretty quiet for awhile now, and I hear he can be a real nasty one when he's on top of his game." Angel's tone was sarcastic, but he was rather curious what the demon's answer would be.   
  
"You are the worst of all. A very evil being lies beneath your skin as a prisoner. We have tried to free him many times and put him into a suitable host, but we have failed. You are strong, or something strong protects you. She, on the other hand, is weak. I can free the prisoner within."  
  
"You're right about one thing. I am strong. Which means something strong protects her, as well. So why don't you go home and tell all your buddies that she's off limits." Eve couldn't help but let a smile come to her face as she heard her sire speak these words.  
  
"Fool," the hell-demon laughed. "I cannot return to my realm until my task is completed. She will die, the demon will be freed, and only then will I return to my realm."  
  
Angel stood solid, pursing his lips in thought. "Does your kind return home after you're killed? I hear some dimensions take their demons back after they've been decapitated. Because I'm thinking your headless corpse would be enough of a message."  
  
"Stopping me will not be as easy as you think, vampire."  
  
Doyle grimaced as he witnessed his boss's body being flung into Eve's piano. Before the demon could reach Eve, however, Angel was on his feet again and launched himself into battle. The demon was strong, and his armor was stronger. Again, Angel was thrown to the ground.   
  
"Go!" Angel shouted to Eve as he stumbled to his feet. Eve quickly fled toward the door, stopping just as she reached the hallway. Eve couldn't bring herself to leave, but she didn't know what she could possibly do to help. The singer winced a little as Angel's body was flung into the wall, crushing her favorite guitar.  
  
Angel struggled to his feet, but bent over in pain. The demon loomed over Angel's figure, no hint of emotion upon its face. Slowly it lifted its arm for a final blow, but deviated its swing to the left instead. Doyle, who had thrust himself forward, dodged the armor-clad arm but was sent flying onto the kitchen counter by a second powerful blow, scattering dishes across the floor.  
  
"Freeing two trapped demons in one day. My master will be pleased."  
  
The remaining guitars lining the walls fell from their stands as the demon collapsed to its knees, taking hold of the back of its head. A thick liquid oozed from the creatures skull as it went sprawling to the floor, revealing Doyle standing behind it with a large knife in hand.   
  
"Next time, you better wear a helmet with that get-up," Doyle sneered at the enormous body sprawled on the floor in front of him. "Sorry about your knife," Doyle turned to Eve who had cautiously reentered her apartment.  
  
Angel brought himself to his feet and took the knife from his partner's outstretched arm. "It's not enough." The blade was weak and Angel found he had to saw through the demon's thick-skinned neck with all his strength. Eve stared in horror at the mess accumulating on her carpet. Doyle's eyes, however, were focused on the swirling portal that began opening behind the demon's lifeless body.  
  
In a flash of light, both the body and head of the demon were drawn back into whatever hell they had come from, and the portal closed. Angel was the first to speak.  
  
"I don't think they'll be sending anything else. You're safe."  
  
Eve's arms wrapped tightly around her savior. "Thank you," she whispered.  
  
Doyle rolled his eyes, knowing he wouldn't receive any hug for knocking off the demon. Demon goo dripped from his leather jacket as the Irishman wiped a bit of sweat from his forehead. Suddenly, an awful thought occurred to him as he stripped himself of his sticky jacket.   
  
"Hey, Angel. How can you be so sure any of us are safe. I mean, maybe we just made them really mad and now a whole army is gonna come tearing out of that swirly purple thing in a minute," Doyle winced.   
  
"He's right," Eve said as she released her grasp from Angel. "How do we know it's over?"  
  
"Why don't you come back with us? Just to be safe. Angel'll protect you. Hey, maybe you can even work for him. I'm sure Cordy won't mind sharing her apartment or her job. It'll give her more time to go to auditions," Doyle suggested.  
  
Eve's answer was clear by her face expression, but she spoke anyway. "No. I trust Angel. You are my protector, my angel. Ever since that night in the rain, you've been my guardian. I can feel you; inside me. I carry your strength within me. I'll be okay."  
  
Angel couldn't bring himself to say anything in reply. Her eyes captivated him the same way they had when he had seen her reflection in the mirror of her bedroom. Filled with love, and no secrets. She had forgiven him years ago. But finally, he knew it was okay to forgive himself.  
  
To Be Continued... sort of, just one closing scene to wrap things up. 


	12. conclusion

Title: Music for the Soul: conclusion  
Author: Katherine Eve  
Summary: Just a few end notes with Doyle and Angel  
Characters: Angel and Doyle  
Disclaimer: Angel and Doyle belong to Joss Whedon, but he's such a nice fellow that he doesn't get mad when other people borrow them.  
Note: Ah, the end of my first posted fanfiction!! Thank you so much to all those that actually read it (I'm happy if just one person got through the whole thing). A special thanks to Renee (for letting me know that someone was still reading) and Sarr Chasm (for the most detailed critique I received).   
  
Conclusion   
  
The night was peaceful as the car sped through the blackness, heading back toward the city that Angel now called home. The air seemed lighter, and the stars shone brighter than they had the past few years.   
  
Doyle sat quietly in the driver seat, afraid his friend's feelings were still sensitive after everything they'd been through that night. He was dying to know what Angel was thinking, but he didn't want to say the wrong thing.  
  
"I guess you heard a story of mine after all." Doyle shook with surprise at Angel's unexpected comment. "Will you return the favor?"  
  
"I don't know. All my stories would be pretty dull compared to yours. The past few days have been way more interesting than anything else that's happened to me." Doyle shook his head. "The Powers-That-Be are some pretty crazy guys, aren't they. But, we won through as usual. Rescued the damsel in distress, killed the evil demon. And you certainly got a great bonus!"  
  
"Bonus?" Angel inquired.  
  
"Well, yeah. You said earlier you regretted what you'd done to the girl. Maybe the boys upstairs figured you've been working so hard for them, they'd let you put in some personal hours. Another burdened lifted from you tortured soul on your way to redemption. Maybe this whole thing was for you," Doyle sat up straighter as the thought came to him.  
  
"What? You think all this was so I could feel better about myself?" Angel sighed. "No. This was for Eve. She's more important than you realize."  
  
"Nah. I think *you're* more important than you realize. The good guys need you. Why else were you brought back? The demon said so himself. There's something protecting you. Some force. I'm thinking maybe all my visions and all the people we help, are really to help you," Doyle smiled. The thought of helping his friend made him feel better than helping the strangers they'd saved. In Doyle's mind, Angel's salvation was worth everything.  
  
"I think you're getting carried away, Doyle. There was one bonus, though, that I don't think the Powers-That-Be had anything to do with." Angel turned his head to look at his friend.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Us," Angel replied. Doyle took his eyes off the road for a brief moment and studied Angel's face. Their eyes locked and a new understanding came over both of them. They were in this together. There would be no more secrets, just friendship.   
  
Doyle grinned as he turned his attention back to the road. "I'm sure we would have worked things out eventually. I know I'm a lot to take. My friends don't seem to stick around very long. Maybe it's the accent. Some people don't find us Irish guys as charming as you'd think."  
  
"I didn't say I found you charming." Angel let his long forgotten brogue creep into his voice as he spoke. It amazed him just how much the two had in common with each other.   
  
In the distance, Angel's keen vampire eyes focused on the glow of the City of Angels. Sunnydale was now miles behind them, and once again Angel left behind a girl close to his heart. This time, however, it was a happy ending.  
  
THE END (that was a little longer than I had planned on!!) 


End file.
